Gespalten
by Katzenauge
Summary: Wer kennt sie nicht, die kleine Stimme im Kopf? Aber was passiert, wenn aus einer plötzlich drei werden und diese nie einer Meinung sind? HPDM SLash
1. Aus eins mach drei

---  
  
Vorwort:  
  
Der Vorhang geht auf und ein Draco Malfoy schreitet nach vorne, verkleidet in einem Narrenkostüm. Er räuspert sich: „Meine Damen und Herren! Wir sind hier nun versammelt..."ähm, falscher Film... Film wird nun zurück gespult... Man sieht, wie Draco Malfoy den Mund schließt, rückwärts geht und der Vorhang sich wieder schließt! Die Regie entschuldigt sich vielmals. Also, wo waren wir? Ach ja:  
  
Draco Malfoy tritt elegant hervor und räuspert sich: „Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, Herm hat mich darum gebeten, vorher noch einige Anmerkungen preiszugeben. Ich fange kurz mit dem Inhalt an. Also, Draco Malfoy – das bin ich –"... Er zeigt auf sich... " hat durch einen Zaubertrank plötzlich Stimmen..."  
  
_Das sind wir!_ ertönten die Stimmen, hüpften auf und ab und winkten heftig. Äh, sie würden das gerne tun, wenn sie einen Körper _hätten_.  
  
„...äh, genau, die Stimmen sind in seinem Kopf und bringen sein ganzes Leben durcheinander. Ja, das war so der Inhalt. Ich muss von Herm noch sagen, dass die ganze Story ihr gehört und sie sich über Reviews freuen würde..."  
  
_Ich werde jeden verfluchen, der auch nur eine einzige Review schreibt!  
  
Aber wie kann man sonst feststellen, ob jemandem die Geschichte gefällt! Nein, nein, schreibt nur fleißig Reviews!  
  
Ich habe Angst, dass sie uns auslachen werden!_  
  
Herm räuspert sich lautstark. „Äh, danke, Draco, für deine kleine Einführung! Aber hast du nicht noch etwas vergessen?"

Draco lächelte strahlend ins Publikum. „Ach, jetzt kommt das erste Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
---  
  
**Kapitel 1**  
  
Der Wecker klingelte leise und bedrohlich. Missmutig drehte sich Draco Malfoy zur anderen Seite und döste wieder ein. Kurz darauf spürte er etwas Pelziges an seinem Bein. Er erstarrte und öffnete ganz langsam seine Augen.  
  
_Ich habe keine Katze!_ Vorsichtig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der immer griffbereit neben seinem Bett lag. Das pelzige Etwas war gerade auf seinem Bauch. Sein Herz schlug kräftiger. _Oh, bitte nicht! Nicht schon wieder! _

Langsam hob er die Bettdecke hoch und starrte in zwei schwarze Augen. Er unterdrückte einen Schrei und warf die Ratte im hohen Bogen davon. Zitternd griff er nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
_Ich hasse diese Viecher!_ Und er hasste diesen Slytherinkerker. Es war in Ordnung, dass er ein Einzelzimmer hatte, aber an diesem Ort schienen sich die Ratten anzusiedeln.

Und er hasste Ratten bis auf den Tod. Wäre er kein Malfoy würde er jedes Mal schreien und kreischen, in Deckung gehen und zittern, bis die Ratte endlich verschwunden wäre. Aber er war ein Malfoy!  
  
_Ein gutaussehender Malfoy!_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Und ein Malfoy hat keine Angst! Vor nichts und niemandem! „Elabisti ex oculis!"Die Ratte verschwand_. Hoffentlich hast du eine Seereise oder einen hohen Flug, einen sehr hohen Flug gebucht! Ha!  
  
_Zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass er diese gefährliche Situation gelöst hat, zog er sich an und ging frühstücken.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass sie die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke hatten, zusammen mit den Gryffindoofs!  
  
_Das wird wieder eine erheiternde Stunde!_  
  
Das Dreamteam Wiesel, Schlammblut und Narbengesicht saß schon am Tisch und aß. Der Blonde warf ihnen nur einen kurzen Blick zu, in Gedanken schon dabei, sie wieder zu triezen.  
  
An seinem Tisch saß nun schon Pansy und sah ihn mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck an. Er wusste, dass er umwerfend aussah, aber übertrieb das Mädchen nicht?

Es musste sich nur noch herausstellen, dass sie einen Altar gebaut hat. Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte _bestimmt_ so etwas wie einen Altar.  
  
_Bei Merlin, sie ist die Anführerin einer Sekte. Wie viele Mitglieder wohl darin sind?  
_  
Er ließ sich auf die Bank sinken und ließ seinen Blick wandern. _Wer könnte denn ein Mitglied sein?_

Seine Augen waren auf Blaise Zabini gerichtet. Seinen besten Freund, der ihm immer auf dem Po schlug – rein zufällig natürlich nur, wie er immer versicherte.  
  
Draco griff zum Toast und bemerkte, wie mindestens zehn Augenpaare seiner Bewegung folgten. Er fixierte den Gryffindor-Tisch. _Und Potter ist darunter!_ Schnell schaute St. Potter weg, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er rot im Gesicht wurde.  
  
Zufrieden, Narbengesicht aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben, begann er zu essen und ignorierte die Blicke der Anderen.  
  
---  
  
Er saß im Kerker und wartete auf Snape, seinen Zaubertränke-Lehrer, der jede Sekunde hereingerauscht kommen würde.  
  
_Noch ist Zeit für eine kleine Beleidigung._ Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen drehte er sich zu dem Dream-Team um. „Na so was, Wiesel, hast du einen neuen Umhang?" Er musterte den Rotschopf kurz. Dann schlug er sich an die Stirn. „Ich habe es vergessen, aber das muss ein Familienumhang sein, oder? Sonst hätte ihn sich deine Familie nicht leisten können!"  
  
„Du Frettchen, du!" Das Wiesel sprang auf und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, aber Potter hielt ihn fest. „Nicht, Ron, lass ihn doch reden!"  
  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue gekonnt in die Höhe. Er hörte den Seufzer von Pansy, den sie immer dabei machte. „Ach, Potter, kann er dir wenigstens im Bett etwas bieten?"

Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber Snape kam hereingerauscht. „Potter, setzen!"

„Aber..."  
  
„Potter, setzen Sie sich!" wiederholte der Lehrer. „Fünf Punke Abzug!"

Missmutig setzte er sich.  
  
Draco drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen nach vorne.  
  
_Ach, ist das Leben schön!_  
  
„Wir werden heute verschiedene Tränke brauen."begann Snape seinen Unterricht. „Ich habe sie nach Schwierigkeitsgrad den entsprechenden Personen zugeteilt." Er wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und Blätter legten sich vor die Personen. „Bis zum Ende will ich die Tränke fertig sehen! Fangen Sie an!"  
  
Draco sah auf seinen Zettel. „Ein Gedankenlesen-Trank!" _Hm, nicht schlecht! Dann kann ich Potter aushören und ihn so richtig fertig machen!  
_  
Er begann, den Trank zu brauen. Er hatte einen der Schwierigen erwischt, was auch kein Wunder war, denn er war gut in Zaubertränke. Er gab nun also drei Teufelskrallen ohne nachzudenken hinzu und rührte den Trank um.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, Malfoy!" zischte plötzlich eine Stimme.  
  
Genervt drehte er sich um. „Potter, hast du nichts Besseres zu tun? Ich versuche hier gerade einen schwierigen Trank zu brauen. Was hast du denn erwischt? Denn Fröhlichkeitstrank, den man schon im ersten Schuljahr braut?"Dann wandte er sich wieder um und sah auf seinen Trank. „Drei Teufelskrallen müssen noch hinzugefügt werden!"  
  
Er griff nach dem Glas, das neben ihm stand und nahm drei heraus, die er in den Trank warf und ihn umrührte. Dann zerkleinerte er noch Glockenwurz und fügte es hinzu, griff nach dem Einhornhaar und warf es in den Kessel. Dann rührte er um.  
  
„Du solltest netter sein, Malfoy! Sonst bekomme ich dich noch!"

Er blickte genervt auf. „Sexuell gesehen? Oder warum hast du mich heute beim Frühstück ausgezogen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Potter wurde rot.  
  
_Ha! Erwischt!_  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht ausgezogen!" zischte er.  
  
Ein gemeines Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen. „Aber natürlich, Potter!" Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Trank zu und ergriff das Einhornhaar, das nur noch in seinem Trank fehlte.

Bedächtig rührte er es um und verglich eher beiläufig die Farbe. Ein zartes Rosa, so wie es sein soll! Er verschränkte zufrieden die Arme und sah sich um.  
  
Der Kessel vom Tollpatsch Longbottom rauchte gefährlich. Auch bei dem Wiesel schien nichts so zu laufen, wie es sollte. Nur Potter schien mit seiner Arbeit gut zurechtzukommen.  
  
_Der ist in Zaubertränke eine Niete, warum macht er dann so ein selbstzufriedenes Gesicht?_  
  
„Mr. Malfoy, sind Sie fertig?" Snape riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hastig nickte er.  
  
„Dann trinken Sie etwas! Und testen die Wirkung!"

Mit einem überlegenen Blick an die Anderen nahm er einen Kelch und füllte etwas von dem Trank hinein. Dann trank er es und erwartete, die Gedanken der Anderen lesen zu können. Aber nichts geschah.

„Und?"fragte sein Lehrer ungeduldig.  
  
_Ich erfinde etwas!_ ertönte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
_Aber das darfst du nicht. Das ist eine Lüge!_ widersprach eine andere.  
  
_Wahrscheinlich erwischt Snape uns beim Lügen und wir bekommen Ärger_! mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein.  
  
Draco blinzelte. Diese Stimmen, er hörte tatsächlich Stimmen, die sich stritten. In seinem Kopf! Er wankte. Es waren _seine_ Stimmen!

„Was hören Sie?" Draco blinzelte.  
  
_Geh weg, ich muss den Lehrer ablenken!  
  
Nein, du willst ihn nur anlügen! Ich werde die Wahrheit sagen!  
  
Bist du des Wahnsinns?_ empörte sich die erste Stimme. Also _mach Platz, hier ist ein Meister seines Faches gefragt!_ Die Stimme kämpfte sich in den Vordergrund.  
  
„Nur Belangloses, Sir!"  
  
„Zum Beispiel?" Snape sah ihn forschend an.  
  
_Ich lass nicht zu, dass du Lügen verbreitest!  
  
Geh weg, ich muss nachdenken!  
_  
„Der Weasley denkt, Ihr Unterricht ist für die Katz!"  
  
Empört drehte sich Snape um.  
  
_Habe ich das nicht gut gemacht?_ meinte die erste Stimme selbstgefällig.  
  
_Du hast gelogen und Ron Weasley absichtlich ans Messer geliefert. Er wird nun bestraft!  
  
Ja, und ist es nicht ein schönes Gefühl?  
  
Wir werden bestimmt erwischt!_ piepte die dritte Stimme ängstlich.  
  
„Professor, Malfoy lügt!" erwiderte das Wiesel hastig.

Draco drehte sich mit selbstgefälligem Gesichtsausdruck um.  
  
_Sag die Wahrheit!_ kreischte die zweite Stimme.  
  
„Warum sollte ich unseren Lehrer anlügen?"Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. Man hörte den Seufzer von Pansy und anderen Personen.  
  
_Na warte! Jetzt bin ich dran! Ich werde dem Lehrer die Wahrheit sagen!  
  
Nein, wirst du nicht!  
_  
Draco blinzelte verwirrt. Was hatte es zu bedeuten?

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy hat recht! Warum sollte er mich anlügen! Für ihr unverschämtes Denken, Mr. Weasley, gibt es 20 Punkte Abzug!" Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen wandte er sich wieder seinem Lieblingsschüler zu. „Mr. Malfoy, was denkt denn Mr. Potter so?"  
  
_Du wirst nicht mehr lügen!  
  
Ach, und wie willst du mich aufhalten?_ Es schien ein kurzes Gerangel unter den Stimmen zu geben.  
  
„Potter denkt, dass sie ein hervorragendender Lehrer sind."  
  
_Ha! Diesmal war ich dran! Du wirst ihn nicht ans Messer liefern!  
  
Er hätte es nicht anders verdient!  
_  
„Professor, Malfoy lügt!"widersprach Potter sofort und reflexartig, ehe Malfoys Worte in seine Gedanken drangen.

Snape drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wie bitte?"

Potter schüttelte errötend den Kopf. „Äh... nichts, Professor! Ich habe nichts gesagt."  
  
_Sieht er nicht süß aus, wenn er errötet?  
  
Süß? St. Potter und süß?  
  
Ja, und sieh dir erst mal diese smaragdgrünen Augen an. Herrlich! Oh, meine Knie werden ganz weich! Er schaut zu uns herüber!  
  
Oh, nein, bitte nicht, Potter denkt sich nur eine Gemeinheit aus, um uns zu verletzen, quiekte die ängstliche Stimme  
  
Ach halt die Klappe! Ich werde ihn verfluchen! Nicht umgekehrt!  
_  
Draco atmete tief durch. Irgendetwas war schiefgelaufen. Plötzlich hörte er drei Stimmen in seinem Kopf, seine Stimmen. Hatte er tatsächlich die Gelegenheit verpasst, Potter eine zu verpassen? Er hätte so gut lügen können!

Aber eine der Stimmen hatte es verhindert und er hatte etwas erfunden. Das war ja nicht so schlimm! Aber er hatte was _Nettes_ erfunden!

„Mr. Malfoy, sind Sie sicher, dass Mr. Potter das von mir denkt?"  
  
_Geh weg! Ich will nicht, dass Snape ihm Punkte abzieht!  
  
Du hast zu mir gesagt, ich soll nicht lügen! Und was hast du gemacht?  
  
Es war für einen guten Zweck! Und nun lass mich, damit ich Snape antworten kann.  
  
Das denkst du!  
_  
„Nein!"antwortete Draco.  
  
_Na warte! Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht!_  
  
„Ich meine, doch, Professor! Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe Ihre Frage nicht vollständig gehört!"  
  
_Ha!  
  
Du nimmst St. Potter in Schutz?  
  
Sieh ihn dir doch an! Bei Merlin, dieser Körper!  
_  
Was war nur los? Warum besaß er auf einmal mehr Stimmen als vorher? Er wurde wahnsinnig, eindeutig. Oder er hatte den Trank falsch gebraut. Nein, er wurde eindeutig wahnsinnig. Einen Trank falsch brauen? Für einen Malfoy unmöglich!  
  
„So, Mr. Potter, nun testen wir ihren Heiltrank!" Snape reichte ihm ein Messer.

Verwirrt blickte Potter auf. „Was soll ich damit?"

Snape sah ihn spöttisch an. „Sie müssen sich ins Fleisch schneiden, damit es blutet. Und dann trinken Sie den Heiltrank, der wohl etwas zu bläulich aussieht! Nun, wir werden sehen, ob er wirkt!"  
  
_Bei Merlin, ich kann kein Blut sehen!_ kreischte die ängstliche Stimme und versuchte verzweifelt, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.  
  
_Feigling! Was ist an Blut so schlimm? Hoffentlich spritzt es richtig!  
  
Bei Merlin, nicht, Harry!  
  
Ach, nennst du St. Potter schon beim Vornamen? Bäh, das ist ja eklig!  
  
Ich will nicht, dass er verletzt wird! Ein Glück, dass er den Trank hat!  
  
Ich hoffe, er hat ihn versaut! Er kann keine Tränke brauen!  
_  
Langsam schnitt Harry sich ins Fleisch.

_Ich kann da nicht hinsehen. Armer Harry!  
  
Ich auch nicht!  
_  
Draco drehte den Kopf weg.  
  
_Nicht jetzt, wo es spannend wird! Ich will das sehen!  
_  
Der Kopf bewegte sich wieder zu Potter.  
  
_Nein!_ schrieen die beiden Stimmen im Chor.  
  
_Jetzt habe ich das Beste verpasst!_  
  
Vorsichtig sah der Slytherin zu Harry, der gerade sein Gebräu trank.  
  
_Hoffentlich überlebt er!  
  
Hoffentlich stirbt er!_  
  
Gebannt folgte Draco jeder Bewegung.  
  
_Die Wunde schließt sich! Oh, mein Held!  
  
Held? St. Potter hat doch nur durch Glück den dunklen Lord besieg!  
  
Du meinst Voldemort!  
  
Bitte!_ wimmerte die ängstliche Stimme. _Nenn ihn nicht beim Namen! Nenn ihn du-weißt-schon-wer!  
_  
Potter sah auf seine Hand. Dann blickte er auf und begegnete den sturmgrauen Augen Dracos.  
  
_Bei Merlin, diese Augen! Meine Knie... oh, ich drohe in Ohnmacht zu fallen!  
  
Das wirst du nicht, weil ich es verhindern werde! Du ruinierst unser ganzes Image!  
_  
Die Schüler brachten ihre Proben nach vorne. Auf dem Rückweg blieb Potter bei ihm stehen und beugte sich vor. Draco konnte seinen Duft wahrnehmen.  
  
_Vanille und Erdbeere! Oh, wie das duftet!  
  
Duftet? Er stinkt eher! Bäh, muss er sich so weit vorbeugen?  
  
Näher! Er soll näher kommen!  
  
Lass mich das erledigen! Ich mache ihn fertig!  
  
Du? Nein, ich will mit ihm reden!  
  
Von wegen!  
_  
„Was willst du, Potter?" Draco sah verächtlich auf. „Kannst du nicht jemand anderen nerven?"

„Was sollte das?"  
  
_Siehst du! Jetzt haben wir den Salat! Jetzt muss ich mich wieder rausreden!  
  
Lass mich! Ich werde ihm die Wahrheit sagen!  
  
Du? Bei Merlin, bist du noch bei Trost? Nein, du bleibst im Hintergrund!  
  
_„Ach, nur so!"Er zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
_Toll herausgeredet! Hättest du mich gelassen, hätte ich ihn vielleicht küssen können!  
  
Bäh, ich will nicht auf die Krankenstation!  
_  
„Nur so?"Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in die Seinen. „Einfach nur so?"

Draco verdrehte seine Augen. „Geh weg! Du nervst!"

Potter stand noch unschlüssig da, ehe er zu seinen Freunden ging.

„Der Unterricht ist vorbei! Sie können gehen!"  
  
Draco ging als Letztes. So wie es aussah, hatte er nun drei Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die er wohl in nächster Zeit nicht loswerden würde.

Um sie besser zu unterscheiden taufte er sie schließlich Böse, Gut und Angst. Diese drei Stimmen kämpften um den Vordergrund.

Draco war nur froh, dass Böse fast immer gewann. Nun, wie gesagt: _Fast_ immer...  
  
---  
  
_Reviewt bitte, damit Herm weiß, ob es euch gefällt!  
  
Reviewen? Ich werde sie alle verfluchen, falls sie das tun!  
  
Hört nicht auf ihn. Er ist immer so!  
  
Sie werden uns bestimmt auslachen!  
  
Macht Angst bitte keine Angst und reviewt! Sonst bekommt er noch Albträume!  
  
Bei Merlin, macht er sich etwa schon fast in die Hose? Wie kann man nur so feige sein?  
  
Ich höre die Lacher jetzt schon!_ Es war nur noch ein Schluchzer.  
  
_Unsinn! Den Lesern hat es wahrscheinlich gefallen! Und sie werden reviewen, oder?_

---


	2. Hogsmeade

---

Draco tritt hervor und räuspert sich. „Ich soll noch vorher auf Herms Anweisung einige Ankündigen machen! Also, als Erstes soll ich fragen, ob ihr meine Stimmen auseinander halten könnt, ohne dass immer dahinter steht, wer es gesagt hatte..."  
  
_Natürlich geht das! Wer würde mich schon mit Gut oder Angst verwechseln? Das ist doch lächerlich, also wirklich!_  
  
„Des Weiteren möchte ich hier noch darauf hinweisen, dass es ein SLASH geben wird..."  
  
_Ich bin nicht schwul! Ich bringe jeden um, der es behauptet! Kein Malfoy war jemals schwul!  
_  
„Auch die Länge der Geschichte steht noch nicht definitiv fest!"  
  
_Ich hoffe, so kurz wie möglich! Es wird sowieso keiner diese blöde Geschichte lesen! Ha, Herm! Nimm das!  
  
Du sollst nicht so über Herm sprechen!  
  
Sie hat mir euch an die Seite gestellt! Sie ist Schuld, dass ich den Trank versaut habe!  
_  
„Wie dem auch sei... Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!"  
  
_Sie werden es nicht mögen! Niemand mag es!  
_  
**Kapitel 2**  
  
Draco öffnete langsam die Augen und starrte an die Decke.  
  
_Hogsmeade, heute ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende!_ quiekte Gut heiter.  
  
_Gut, wir brauchen noch einige Zutaten und ein Buch, was in dem Buchladen zu finden sein sollte. Ich persönlich habe keine Lust, mich weiterhin mit euch abzugeben.  
_  
_Können wir nicht hier bleiben? Die vielen Leute, sie machen mir Angst!  
_  
Seufzend erhob Draco sich und zog sich an.  
  
_Wir gehen nach Hogsmeade! Wir gehen nach Hogsmeade!_ trällerte Gut.  
  
_So ein Wochenende ist nicht zum Vergnügen da, verstanden?  
_  
Er verließ seinen Raum und durchquerte den Slytherinkerker.  
  
_Bäh, da sitzt Pansy Parkinson! Igitt, sie lächelt gerade so schleimig_.  
  
„Dracilein!"schrie sie gerade, stand auf und rannte zu ihm hin. „Oh, Dracilein!"  
  
_Wir sind selber Schuld, immerhin haben wir mit ihr geknutscht!  
  
Ich fasse so etwas doch nicht an! Wir waren betrunken!_ rechtfertigte Böse sich.  
  
_Ja, und nun werden wir sie nicht mehr los.  
  
Lass mich mal! Ich regle das!  
_  
„Pansy, verschwinde! Du bist eine kleine miese Kröte und bist es nicht wert, in meiner Gegenwart zu atmen!"  
  
_Das war gemein! Das hat selbst sie nicht verdient!  
  
Sie wird sich bestimmt rächen! Ich habe Angst! Mädchen sind so unberechenbar!  
_  
Das Slytherin-Mädchen zog eine Schnute und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Ach, Dracilein, schon wieder schlechte Laune?"  
  
_Hat ja gut funktioniert, Mr. Ich-bin-ja-so-böse-und-kann-alle-vergraulen!  
  
Die ist nur so blöd und checkt es nicht! Aber ich werde sie schon los, verlass dich drauf!  
  
Lass mich doch mal! Ich schaffe das schon!  
_  
„Pansy, Mädchen, wie geht es dir heute?" Draco sah das Mädchen interessiert an.  
  
_Spinnst du? So wird man sie doch nie los! Und du zerstörst auch noch unser mühsam aufgebautes Image, wenn du mit_ so Etwas _sprichst. Geh weg! Ich vergraule sie.  
_  
„Gut!" flötete sie, überrascht, dass der Blonde ihr so viel Aufmerksamkeit zollte.

„Wen interessiert das!"schnauzte er sie an. „Verschwinde endlich!"

In Pansys Augen bildeten sich Tränen.  
  
_Och, die Arme, jetzt weint sie. Und es ist deine Schuld!  
  
Na und?  
  
Ich will sie trösten!  
_  
„Ach, komm schon, Pansy, das war doch nicht so gemeint!" Er legte ihr freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Wirklich nicht?" Sie lächelte zaghaft.  
  
_Bei Merlin, was hast du gemacht? Möchtest du, dass sie uns weiter so belästigt? Hat dir das heute nicht gereicht?_ Böse kreischte schon fast.  
  
_Ach, hör auf! Du hast sie zum Weinen gebracht! Ich kann halt keine Mädchen weinen sehen!  
  
Ich bring das jetzt in Ordnung!_ Böse kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche.  
  
„Geh weg, Pansy! Ich habe jetzt Besseres zu tun!"Er stieß sie von sich und ging mit rauschendem Umhang weiter.  
  
_So macht man das!_  
  
„Hei, Drac, warte doch mal!" Blaise, sein bester Freund, trat neben ihn und schlug ihm dabei beiläufig auf das Hinterteil.  
  
_Muss er das immer machen! Wir sind nicht schwul!  
_  
Potter tauchte in seinem Sichtfeld auf.  
  
_Bei Merlin, ich will zu Harry in die Kutsche!  
  
Hörst du mir nicht zu? Wir sind nicht schwul!  
_  
Draco bewegte sich auf Potter zu.

„Hei, Drac, hier ist unsere Kutsche!"Blaise hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
_Merlin sei Dank, Blaise hat mich gerettet!_ Böse sah erleichtert zum Himmel.  
  
Sein bester Freund zog ihn in die Kutsche.  
  
_Ich will zu Harry!  
  
Halt die Klappe! Das ist ja schon peinlich, wie du dich hier aufführst! Denk daran, die anderen dürfen nichts mitbekommen!  
  
Sie starren uns schon so böse an! Sie denken sich bestimmt Gemeinheiten aus.  
_  
Draco verschränkte seine Arme und musterte die Anderen misstrauisch. Crabbe und Goyle atmeten geräuschvoll, Blaise lächelte geistesabwesend, Millicent Bulstrode beobachtete ihn und verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen.  
  
_Sie gehört bestimmt zu der Sekte! Wir sollten sie töten, ehe sie uns als Liebesgott opfern!  
  
Sie verehren uns nur und wollen uns bestimmt nicht umbringen.  
  
Sie werden uns töten!_ kreischte Angst.  
  
Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Nur in Dracos Innerem war es unerträglich laut, als eine Diskussion, wer in Hogsmeade im Vordergrund bleiben durfte, im Streit endete. Am Ende der Fahrt stieg ein böse aussehender Malfoy aus der Kutsche.

„Wohin gehst du, Drac?"

„Ich muss ein Buch besorgen!"schnauzte er Blaise an.  
  
_Musst du so unhöflich unserem besten Freund gegenüber sein?  
  
Er kennt meine Art und weiß, dass es nicht so gemeint ist.  
_  
„In Ordnung! Treffen wir uns dann in den drei Besen?" Draco nickte.  
  
_Siehst du? Er kennt mich!  
  
Du kannst trotzdem etwas höflicher sein!  
_  
Auf direktem Weg ging er weiter zu einer kleinen Buchhandlung.  
  
_Du hättest auch in der Bibliothek suchen können!_ maulte Gut.  
  
_Ich brauche ein Buch, das es dort garantiert nicht gibt! Und nun halt die Klappe!  
_  
Und tatsächlich schwieg Gut für eine Weile und zwar genau, bis sie bei dem Buchladen waren und ihn betraten.  
  
_Harry!_ quiekte Gut. _Lass mich! Ich will mit ihm reden!  
  
Vergiss es!  
_  
„Was willst du hier, Potter? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du lesen kannst!"  
  
_Sei gefälligst nett zu ihm! Er hat es nicht verdient! Bei Merlin, sieh dir seine Augen an!  
_  
„Du hast wunderschöne Augen!" hauchte Draco.  
  
_Bist du wahnsinnig? Du ruinierst unser Image.  
_  
„Was?" Potter sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du..."  
  
_Du wirst das nicht noch mal wiederholen! _Böse drängte Gut zurück.  
  
„...sollst aufhören zu nerven!"zischte der Blonde. „Bist du schon taub, oder was?"  
  
_Lass mich mal! Ich will mit Harry reden!  
  
Vergiss es!  
  
_Draco wandte sich ab um das richtige Buch herauszusuchen. Potter war ihm gefolgt und stand nun hinter ihm. „Gerade hattest du aber was anderes gesagt." Sein Atem streifte seinen Nacken und er konnte das Kribbeln nicht verhindern, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete.  
  
Draco seufzte. „Ach, Harry!" hauchte er.

„Was sagst du?"  
  
_Spinnst du? Geh weg! So solltest du auf gar keinen Fall mit St. Potter sprechen! Wenn uns jemand gehört hätte!  
_  
„Verschwinde, Potter! Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?" Er griff nach einem Buch und zog es heraus. Zaubertränke**, die man nicht im Unterricht behandelt.** Potter beugte sich vor, dabei streifte er zufällig Dracos Körper.  
  
_Bei Merlin, er soll näher kommen!  
  
_Der Blonde drückte sich ein wenig enger an Potter.  
  
_Lass das!  
_  
Draco fuhr herum und stieß den Gryffindor panisch weg. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter." Er bezahlte schnell und flüchtete schon fast vor Potter.  
  
_Das war die Gelegenheit! Oh, Böse, warum musst du solche Situationen immer ruinieren?  
  
Ruinieren? Du bist es doch, der unser Image ruinieren will!  
  
_Sie kamen zu der Kneipe, die schon von einigen Hogwartsschülern besiedelt war. Er ging rein und setzte sich neben Blaise. „Und? Alles bekommen?"  
  
Draco hob seine Tüte hoch. „Alles da!"

Die Kellnerin kam. „Was darf es sein?"

„Ein Wasser, bitte!"  
  
_Spinnst du? Ich will Butterbier!_  
  
_Wir sollten mit dem Alkohol aufhören! Das ist nicht gut für unsere Gesundheit!  
  
Du hast sie nicht mehr alle beisammen.  
_  
„Oder noch besser: Ein Butterbier!"zischte er.  
  
_Nein! Du solltest endlich mehr auf unsere Gesundheit achten_.  
  
„Nein, doch eher das Wasser." rief er der Kellnerin nach.

Sie kehrte sofort um. „Was darf es denn sein? Butterbier oder Wasser?"

„Wasser."  
  
_Nein! Ich will das nicht!_  
  
„Butterbier."

„Er nimmt ein Butterbier!" mischte sich Blaise nun ein.  
  
_Guter Freund!  
  
Gut? Er versucht uns zum Alkohol zu verführen!_ empörte sich Gut.  
  
„Was hast du da für ein Buch?" Draco antwortete nicht, denn Gut hatte gerade die Oberhand gewonnen und blickte zur Tür, durch die gerade Potter kam. Er hob schon eine Hand um ihm zu winken...  
  
_Nein! Das werde ich nicht zulassen.  
_  
...und ließ sie wieder sinken.  
  
_Was sollte das?_ empörte Gut sich.  
  
_Mach das nie wieder!_  
  
_Ach, lass mich!_ Gut kämpfte sich nach vorne und beobachtete Potter nun, ohne noch irgendetwas zu machen, aus Angst, Böse könnte sich in den Vordergrund kämpfen und den Kopf wegdrehen. So verfolgte der Blonde Potter mit den Augen.  
  
_Könntest du damit aufhören? Das ist ja widerlich!_  
  
„Wem starrst du denn die ganze Zeit hinterher?"  
  
_Da haben wir es wieder! Und ich darf mich herausreden!  
  
Lass mich! Ich sage Blaise die Wahrheit!  
  
Natürlich! Damit er uns auslacht? Nein!  
_  
„Ist es etwa Potter?" Er sah Draco ungläubig an.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Zu schnell für Blaise. Außerdem konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde. „Ich habe mir nur gerade überlegt, was ich ihm als Nächstes antun werde!"

Blaise zuckte die Achseln. „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen!" Er blitzte ihn an, als ob er die Antwort kannte.  
  
_Jetzt denkt er, wir stehen auf St. Potter!  
  
Aber wir stehen auf Harry! Du willst es nur nicht zugeben.  
  
Wir sind nicht schwul!  
  
Wie auch immer!  
_  
„Dracilein, da bist du ja!" Draco zuckte zusammen und starrte zur Tür, durch die gerade Pansy gekommen war. Sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Wo warst du denn?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!"knurrte er.  
  
_Kannst du nicht höflicher sein? Meine Güte, unsere Eltern haben uns Manieren beigebracht_.  
  
„Immer noch so schlechte Laune?" Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

Er verengte seine Augen. „Nur, wenn du in meiner Gegenwart bist."  
  
_Mir reicht es jetzt! So wirst du sie nicht behandeln. Sieh doch, sie heult schon fast!  
  
Na und?  
_  
„Pansy, Mädchen, hei, nicht weinen!"

Das Slytherin-Mädchen wischte sich über die Augen. „Ach, Dracilein!" Sie lehnte sich seufzend an ihn.  
  
_Bei Merlin! Weißt du, was du da angerichtet hast? Wir werden sie nie wieder los!  
  
_Blaise sah verwundert zu Draco und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
_Sieh dir Blaise an! Der denkt auch, dass wir wahnsinnig werden! Und nun lass mich mal ran!  
  
_Angeekelt schubste der Blonde das Mädchen von sich. „Lass das!"  
  
_Wie kannst du nur? Das arme Mädchen!  
_  
„Pansy, Mädchen, fang nicht zu weinen an, ja?" Er lächelte ihr zu. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und den Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
_Du bist wahnsinnig! Bei Merlin, wo soll das noch enden! Ich übernehme jetzt und du hältst dich im Hintergrund!  
  
Nein!  
  
Ich habe Angst! Das Mädchen ist mir nicht geheuer!  
  
_Pansys Hand wanderte nach unten und streifte den Oberschenkel. Das war zuviel für Angst. Er kämpfte sich in den Vordergrund und sprang entsetzt auf. Draco flüchtete entsetzt hinter Blaise. „Sag ihr, dass ich das nicht will!"bat der Blonde ängstlich und versuchte, das Zittern wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Pansy, lass das! Du machst Draco Angst!" grinste sein bester Freund.  
  
_Unser Ruf! Ruiniert! Wie viele haben diese Szene beobachtet? Alle werden darüber reden! Wir, Draco Malfoy, haben Angst vor einem Mädchen!  
  
Reg dich ab, Böse! Niemand hat den Vorfall beobachtet!  
  
Niemand? Sieh dir die Leute an! Niemand?_ kreischte Böse.  
  
Mit finsterem Blick sah Draco sich um, ehe er sich wieder hinsetzte – weit weg von Pansy.

„Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Blaise. „Irgendwie bist du neben der Spur!"

„Mir geht es gut!"knurrte er und stand schließlich auf. Er brauchte frische Luft.  
  
_Dieser Tag kann nur noch weiter im Chaos enden!  
  
Harry!  
_  
Draco stolperte nach vorne, in Richtung Potter. „Du hast ja eine richtige Show abgezogen, Frettchen!"höhnte Weasley. „Bist du etwa schwul?"

Draco wurde rot.  
  
_Keiner gesehen, hm? Danke, Angst, für den ruinierten Ruf!  
_  
„Ich bin nicht schwul!"stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
_Sieh dir mal Harry an! Bei Merlin, wie der uns mustert! Lass mich mal! Ich zieh ihn an mich und küsse ihn! Nur einmal, dann darfst du wieder!  
_  
Draco ging ein Stück auf Potter zu und ergriff seinen Kragen. er zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Potter sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
_Nein!  
_  
„Sag diesem Wieseltrottel, dass..."  
  
_Du wirst ihn jetzt nicht beleidigen! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!  
_  
„...dass..."  
  
_Ich muss mich herausreden, nur weil du wieder irgendeinen Mist angestellt hast! Also halt dich im Hintergrund!  
_  
„Seit wann stotterst du?"spottete das Wiesel.  
  
_Bei Merlin, wir machen uns hier zum Idioten!  
  
Oh, diese Nähe! Ich liebe Erdbeere und Vanille! hm!  
  
Du hast sie nicht mehr alle!  
_  
Abrupt ließ er Potter los, sodass der Gryffindor leicht zurücktaumelte. Dann rauchte der Slytherin davon, in der Hoffnung, dass der heutige Tag nur ein Traum, ein Albtraum gewesen war. Oh, wenn er sich da mal nicht getäuscht hatte.  
  
---  
  
_Unser Ruf, unser schöner Ruf, ruiniert!_ Böse schluchzte vor sich hin. _Wir bringen uns um! Ich kann damit nicht leben!  
  
Nicht weinen, Böse! Es ist alles nur halb so schlimm! Und wenn wir viele Reviews bekommen, sieht die Welt schon besser aus!  
  
Ich will keine Reviews! Herm ist schuld! Nur sie! Sie hat das geschrieben! Sie soll mir meinen Ruf wiedergeben!  
  
Aber dann haben die Leser nichts zu lachen!  
  
Sie lachen? Sie lachen uns aus?  
_  
Nun musste Gut auch noch zwei Stimmen trösten. Aber vielleicht helfen Reviews bei der Aufmunterung?!?!?!?!

* * *

_An Baerchen: Danke schön! Meine erste Reviewerin! Hach, find ich das toll! Nun, wir werden sehen, welche Stimme die Oberhand gewinnen wird gg  
  
An Severina: Keine Angst, ich werde mein bestes geben, damit ich nicht durcheinander komme, die Stimmen jedenfalls nicht verwechsle. Aber schlimm wird es erst, wenn ich die gespaltene Persönlichkeit in „Todesengel" hineinschreibe. Stell dir die Situation vor: Harry will sich umbringen. Gut will ihn abhalten, aber böse kämpft sich an die Oberfläche! Was passiert? Wir werden wahrscheinlich so etwas hören wie: „Tu es endlich! Bei Merlin, warum zögerst du?"Das gäbe Chaos, hm?  
  
An Vanillia: Hoffe, ich schaffe es, dass dich die nächsten Kapitel auch zum Lachen bringen. Mit dem Humor ist es ja immer so eine Sache gg  
  
An Arwen: Wirklich? Mist! Jetzt springe ich vom nächsten Turm! Und ich dachte, ich hätte jetzt endlich mal was erfunden! Na ja, aber das meins lustiger ist, entschädigt mich!  
  
An Gugi: So schnell, wie ich kann! Hoffe, dir hat das Kapitel gefallen?!  
  
An Maia May: Ja, schwärmen wir nicht alle so? Haben nicht auch wir unsere „gute"Stimme, die uns so etwas ins Ohr flüstert? Und vor allem für Haary! Ist er nicht süß?"  
  
An Moin: Ja, man muss sich glaube ich auch erst reinlesen! Habe auch einen Absatz zu wenig gemacht, ist mir auch aufgefallen. Habe deshalb das Kapitel neu hochgeladen! Ich hoffe, dass bei diesem Kapitel die Stimmen deutlicher werden. _

_---_


	3. Ratten, widerliche Viecher

---  
  
Draco lächelt den Lesern freundlich zu und lässt seine Zähne blitzen. Schon in Gedanken hört er die Seufzer, die unmittelbar vor den Ohnmachtsanfällen der Leserinnen losgelassen werden. Er räuspert sich leise. „Ja, wie immer erst ein paar Ankündigungen. Herm hofft, dass euch die ersten 2 Kapitel gefallen haben."  
  
_Niemandem hat das gefallen! Ich warne euch, sagt jetzt nichts Falsches! Ich bringe euch alle um!  
_  
„Und bevor es jetzt mit Kapitel 3 weitergeht, wollte Herm, dass ich euch erkläre, was es mit den drei Stimmen auf sich hat."  
  
_Bei Merlin, was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen? Da war ein Trank, falsch gebraut wegen St. Potter...  
  
Hei, greif Harry nicht so an!  
  
...und dann waren diese Plagen, Gut und Angst, da!  
  
Wir sind keine Plagen! Immerhin muss jemand dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht vom rechten Weg abkommen!  
_  
Herm tritt ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden. „Draco, könntest du aufhören, dich zu streiten, und endlich fortfahren?"  
  
„Also..." beginnt Draco nun und sucht nach den richtigen Worten. „Diese Stimmen, die in mir sind, gehören zu mir! Es sind meine Stimmen. Hm, wie soll ich das am Besten erklären. Stell dir vor, da ist ein großer Kuchen, der mich darstellt..."  
  
_Kein Kuchen! Kuchen macht dick und ist ungesund!  
  
Wenn wir ein Kuchen sind, heißt das, dass man uns essen wird?  
_  
„... Vor dem Trank war er eingeteilt, dass über zwei drittel Böse war..."  
  
_Und das ist auch gut so! So sollte es immer sein!  
_  
„Und das andere Drittel teilten sich sozusagen Gut und Angst. Böse war der dominantere Teil und konnte die anderen unterdrücken. Gut, das Gewissen, war so gesehen gar nicht vorhanden. Und die Angst durfte natürlich nicht gezeigt werden! Ein gutes Beispiel ist Kapitel Eins, der Teil mit der Ratte..."  
  
_Ratte, wo? HILFE!  
  
Das war nur ein Beispiel! Und nun halt die Klappe, du nervst!  
_  
„Durch den Trank aber bekam dieses Drittel eine Stimme und eroberte den Kuchen zurück."  
  
_Ich könnte Herm deswegen immer noch umbringen!_  
  
„So kämpfen nun drei Stimmen um den Vordergrund, wobei Böse natürlich immer noch der dominantere Typ ist, auch, weil er am meisten Erfahrung hat. Nur in besonderen Gelegenheiten kommen die anderen an die Oberfläche. Ein Beispiel hierfür wäre Pansy im „drei Besen", wo Angst sich nach vorne kämpft. Aber auch wenn Böse meistens an der Oberfläche ist, bedeutet das ja nicht, dass die anderen schweigen!"  
  
_Es wäre schön, jawohl, wenn ihr endlich wieder verschwinden würdet. Es war so schön ruhig ohne euch!  
  
Reg dich ab, Böse! Du musst nun mal mit uns leben!  
  
Hätte Herm nicht diese blöde Geschichte geschrieben, bräuchte ich mich jetzt nicht mit euch rumplagen!  
_  
„Wie auch immer! Hier ist Kapitel 3!"  
  
_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_  
  
**Kapitel 4  
**  
Herm tritt vor. „Moment mal! Hier fehlt Kapitel 3! Draco kannst du mir das, bitte, erklären!" Sie sieht ihn abwartend an.  
  
Draco tritt vor, die Augen unschuldig geweitet, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Äh, nein, natürlich kann ich das nicht erklären!"  
  
_Herm wird nie dahinter kommen, dass ich das Kapitel habe verschwinden lassen! Niemand darf es lesen!  
  
Du hast was? Die arme Herm! Jetzt wird sie sich Vorwürfe machen!  
  
Na und? Sie ist Schuld und hat es verdient!  
  
Sie wird uns bestrafen!  
_  
„Draco, du gibst mir jetzt auf der Stelle Kapitel 3! Was sollen den die Leser denken?" Herm sieht den Blonden abwartend an.  
  
Draco beißt sich auf die Lippen und streckt seine Hand aus, in dem viel Papier liegt.  
  
„Und nun entschuldigst du dich!"  
  
_Entschuldigen? Weiß sie nicht, wer wir sind? Wir entschuldigen uns niemals!  
  
Wir sollten uns entschuldigen! Immerhin hast du beinahe ein Kapitel unterschlagen!  
  
Niemals!  
  
Mach es oder ich verrate so einige Geheimnisse!  
  
Das ist Erpressung!  
_  
„Tschuldigung!"nuschelt Draco, sodass es kaum jemand hört.  
  
_Bist du nun zufrieden?_  
  
_Ja! Endlich können die Leser weiterlesen!_  
  
**Kapitel 3**  
  
Das Buch lag vor ihm aufgeschlagen. Er hatte ganz schön lange gebraucht, um den Trank zu finden. Und nun saß er entsetzt auf seinem Bett.  
  
_Ich werde euch nie wieder los!_ schluchzte Böse.  
  
_Nicht doch! Die Wirkung hält nur fast ein Jahr. Das wirst du überleben!  
  
_„Ein Jahr!"murmelte Draco und schlug wütend gegen die Wand. „Ein verdammtes Jahr und nur wegen St. Potter!"  
  
_Hei, nicht so abfällig über Harry!  
_  
Draco beugte sich über das Buch und schnaubte leise, während er las.  
  
**Der Gleichgewichtstrank sorgt nicht – wie von den Meisten angenommen – für ein Idealgewicht, sondern für das innere Gleichgewicht. In manchen Formen erscheinen sie als ‚innere Stimmen', in den meisten Fällen aber bringt es das Gleichgewicht so in Ordnung, ohne dass es großartig auffällt.  
  
Nur bei extremen Problemen, bei denen zum Beispiel wichtige Charaktermerkmale ständig unterdrückt wurden, sodass sie sich nicht entfalten konnten, treten die Stimmen auf, um auf ihr Recht zu bestehen. Die Wirkung kann bis zu einem Jahr dauern, wobei nicht ersichtlich ist, welche ‚Stimme' danach nur noch vorhanden ist. Es wird die sein, die sich am Besten angepasst hat.  
  
Ein Gegenmittel, um jene Stimmen zu vertreiben oder zu unterdrücken, gibt es nicht. Die Stimmen selber müssen sich einigen und versuchen, miteinander auszukommen, gleich wie verschieden sie sind.  
**  
Wütend schlug er das Buch zu und schmiss es an die Wand.  
  
_Musst du das Buch so behandeln? Es kann schließlich nichts dafür!  
  
Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!  
  
Geht nicht! Wir sind in einem Körper!  
_  
Böse schnaubte leise. Schließlich stand Draco auf um Essen zu gehen. Sein Magen knurrte. Im Aufenthaltsraum saßen noch Pansy und Blaise. Das Mädchen sprang sofort auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Pass auf, Pansy! Draco hat Angst vor dir!"grinste sein bester Freund.  
  
_Das haben wir nun davon! Unser Ruf ist ruiniert!  
  
Mich erstaunt, dass du eher an deinen Ruf denkst als an das Mädchen, dass immer noch um deinen Hals hängt.  
_  
Draco schubste Pansy von sich. „Lass das gefälligst!" Sie zog eine Schnute.  
  
_Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du Pansy so nicht behandeln sollst.  
  
Anders versteht sie es nicht, knurrte Böse zurück._  
  
Er verließ den Kerker. Blaise und Pansy folgten ihm und holten ihn kurz darauf auch ein. Sie kamen nun in die große Halle.  
  
_Harry!  
_  
Draco erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Potter.  
  
_Ach, er sieht einfach nur süß aus!_  
  
„Er sieht gut aus, nicht wahr?"

Draco riss die Augen von Potter los und richtete sie stattdessen auf Blaise, der nun ebenfalls Potter beobachtete. „Spinnst du?"  
  
_Selbst er sagt das! Ha, Böse! Alle denken, dass Harry gut aussieht!  
  
Ich nicht!  
  
_Blaise schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Mach doch mal deine Augen auf, obwohl... ich glaube, das hast du schon getan. In letzter Zeit ziehst du ihn ja schon mit deinen Blicken aus!"  
  
_Ihr ruiniert unser Leben! Erst die Sache im „drei Besen"und nun das!  
  
Reg dich ab! Ich sage Blaise jetzt die Wahrheit!  
  
Nein!  
_  
„Du musst einen Knick in den Pupillen haben! Ich kann St. Potter nicht ab! Und nur weil über achtzig Prozent der Hogwartsschüler ihn gutaussehend, brillant und süß finden, bedeutet es nicht, dass ich dazu gehöre!"

Blaise zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber sicher, Draco! Ganz wie du meinst!"meinte er ironisch.  
  
_Lass mich mal kurz._  
  
„Obwohl ich ja zugeben muss, dass er einen knackigen Arsch hat!" Draco ließ seinen Blick über die Kehrseite Potters schweifen.  
  
_Spinnst du total? Willst du uns umbringen?  
_  
„Keiner würde ihn von der Bettkante stoßen! Auch du nicht!" Blaise sah ihn schräg an.  
  
_Wir sind nicht schwul!  
  
Und ob! Du weißt es nur noch nicht!  
  
Ich kenne doch unsere Neigung!  
_  
„Ich bin nicht schwul!" knurrte der Blonde.

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich nicht?" Dann ließ er seinen Freund stehen und ging in den Speisesaal.

Draco folgte ihm grummelnd und innerlich streitend. Mit einer anmutigen Geste sank er auf die Bank und ignorierte wie immer die Blicke, die einige ihm zuwarfen.  
  
_Vielleicht sieht Harry zu uns rüber?  
  
Mach dir keine Hoffnung!_ knurrte Böse ärgerlich.  
  
_Nur ein Blick, ein kleiner Blick!  
_  
Draco sah auf. Ein Seufzer entkam seiner Kehle.  
  
_Du wolltest nur ein Blick zu ihm werfen!  
  
Ich konnte nicht anders. Er sieht so umwerfend aus.  
_  
Plötzlich sah Potter auf. Die Blicke kreuzten sich. Draco lächelte ihn an.  
  
_Spinnst du? Du weißt doch, dass wir nur ein sarkastisches Lächeln verwenden! Bäh, du bist viel zu... gut!_ Böse sprach das Wort abfällig aus.  
  
Potter sah verwirrt zu ihm herüber.  
  
_Bei Merlin, man kann das Fragezeichen bei St. Potter quasi sehen.  
  
Er sieht niedlich aus, wenn er verwirrt ist.  
  
Du ruinierst unseren Ruf! Lass mich mal!  
  
_Draco zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte den ziehst-du-mich-schon- wieder-aus-Blick auf. Daraufhin errötete Potter und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Nicht schwul, hm?"flüsterte eine Stimme.  
  
Verschreckt blickte Draco zu seinem besten Freund. „Was willst du damit sagen?" knurrte er.

Blaise hob abwehrend die Arme. „Nichts. Ich meine ja nur, dass du ihn schon wieder so angesehen hast. Aber natürlich würde keiner dahinter kommen, dass du wirklich schwul bist." meinte er ironisch.

Wütend donnerte Draco die Gabel auf den Tisch.  
  
_Das hast du nun davon! Diese widerliche Anhimmelei! Bah!  
_  
Draco stand wütend auf. „Kannst du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen?"  
  
_Ja, Böse, kannst du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen?  
  
Lass mich in Ruhe! Wir sind nicht schwul!  
_  
Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen stürmte Draco nach draußen und zog somit erneut alle Blicke auf sich. Er lief kreuz und quer durch Hogwarts ohne wirklich auf den Weg zu achten.  
  
_Beruhige dich doch mal!  
  
Beruhigen? BERUHIGEN? WIE KANN ICH MICH BERUHIGEN? MAN HÄLT MICH FÜR SCHWUL!  
_  
Draco stapfte wütend weiter. Um ihn herum wurde es dunkler, was er kaum wahrnahm. Dann hörte er Stimmen, kurz darauf kam ihm das Dreamteam entgegen. Er drückte sich in den Schatten, obwohl Gut dafür kämpfte, sich ihnen zu zeigen.  
  
_So schlimm kann es auch nicht mehr werden?  
  
BITTE? SAG DAS NOCH MAL! WENN ICH DICH NACH VORNE LASSE, WIRST DU IHN KÜSSEN!  
  
Ja!_ hauchte Gut.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er etwas Pelziges an seinem Bein. Voller böser Vorahnungen sah er nach unten. Er schluckte.  
  
_Eine Ratte!_ kreischte Angst.  
  
_Beruhige dich! Lass mich nach vorne und sie verschwindet!  
_  
Draco schloss die Augen und fing an zu zittern, ehe er ein lautes Kreischen von sich gab.  
  
_Lass mich ran, Angst! Ich töte sie!  
  
Du sollst keine Tiere töten!  
  
Nein! Geh weg! Geh weg!  
_  
Angst kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche. In Dracos Gesicht spiegelte sie sich wieder.  
  
_Was soll ich machen? Was soll ich machen?  
  
Lass mich ran, verdammt!  
  
Renn zu Harry, renn zu Harry! Er ist ein strahlender Retter. Er wird die Ratte verschwinden lassen.  
  
Nein, bist du verrückt? Lass mich ran!  
  
_Aber bevor Böse noch irgendetwas machen konnte, drängte Angst die beiden zurück und schrie lauthals: „HARRY!"  
  
_Nein, spinnst du? Bei Merlin? Wir sollten uns umbringen!  
  
Er kommt! Harry kommt! Oh, mein Held!  
  
_Die Schritte wurden lauter. Das Dreamteam tauchte auf. Ängstlich warf Draco sich in Harrys Arme. „Merlin sei Dank, bist du da!"flüsterte er und klammerte sich an ihm fest.

„Äh, Malfoy... was machst du da?" fragte Potter verwirrt.  
  
_Riechst du das? Vanille und Erdbeere!_  
  
„Hilf mir!" schluchzte er. „Bitte, hilf mir!"

„Hat das Frettchen etwa Angst?" fragte Weasley spöttisch und schien die ganze Situation zu genießen.  
  
_Jetzt siehst du, was wir davon haben! Wenn ihr weg seid, werden wir am Boden zerstört sein! Unser ganzes Image!  
_  
„Ron, bitte lass das!" ermahnte Potter ihn und legte beschützend die Arme um Draco. „Geh doch schon mal vor! Wir treffen uns dann im Turm!"

Weasley grummelte vor sich hin, bevor er einen Blick von Potter zugeworfen bekam und schließlich von Granger weggezogen wurde, wobei er noch ein Angsthase hustete.  
  
„So, Malfoy, was ist denn los?" Zitternd drückte er sich enger an Potter.

„Da ist eine Ratte. Bitte, mach sie weg!" Er krallte sich krampfhaft an ihm fest.

Vorsichtig versuchte er, sich von Draco zu lösen, aber dieser ließ es nicht zu, presste sich noch enger an ihn. „Lass mich nicht los! Bitte!"

„Dann kann ich die Ratte aber auch nicht wegmachen."  
  
_Lass endlich los! Was soll er nur von uns denken?  
  
Nein, bleib bei ihm! Ich will die Nähe genießen!  
  
_Widerwillig ließ Draco dann los, klammerte sich stattdessen an Potters linken Arm. Zitternd zeigte er in die Ecke.

Harry fixierte die Ratte. „Elabisti ex oculis!"

Die Ratte verschwand. Draco atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
_So, Angst, bist du jetzt zufrieden? Darf ich jetzt wieder dran um wenigstens etwas von unserem Ansehen zu retten?  
  
Nein, ich mach das!  
  
_Draco lächelte ihn an. „Danke!"

Er erwiderte das Lächeln.  
  
_Wo soll das nur enden?  
  
In einem Kuss!  
  
Nein!  
  
_Aber es war zu spät. Draco beugte sich vor und hauchte seinem Gegenüber einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du hast mich gerettet, mein Held!"

Verwirrt sah Potter ihn an. „Dra... Malfoy..." Er war sprachlos.  
  
_Oh nein, sag, dass es nicht wahr ist!  
  
Wir haben ihn geküsst! Wir haben ihn geküsst!  
  
Oh Merlin, ich muss hier weg!  
_  
Draco rannte weg, ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Harry Potter stand noch lange da, die Hand auf seiner Wange, ehe er zu seinen Freunden ging.  
  
---  
  
_Ich hätte die Ratte vernichten sollen! Es wäre überhaupt kein Problem gewesen!  
  
Ach, es ist doch alles gut gelaufen!  
  
Gut? GUT? WIR HABEN HARRY POTTER GEKÜSST!  
  
Ja, und es war traumhaft.  
  
WIR SIND NICHT SCHWUL!  
  
Ich glaube, Herm und die Leser denken anders darüber, oder?  
  
Lachen sie uns aus, wenn sie wissen, dass wir schwul sind? Werden sie uns schikanieren?  
  
Nein, aber sie werden viele Reviews schreiben, weil es ihnen hoffentlich gefallen hat.  
  
Ich werde Herm verfluchen, sobald ich Gelegenheit dazu habe!  
_

_

* * *

_

  
  
_Zu den Reviews:  
  
An Vanillia: Ich hoffe, deine Frage ist beantwortet. Im 1. Kapitel die Anfangsphasen der Stimmen kam das vielleicht nicht gut rüber. Aber anders wusste ich es nicht zu erklären.  
  
An Nevathiel: Und jetzt gibt es unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten!  
  
An Baerchen: Der Anfang ist gemacht. Gut wird sich bestimmt noch öfters durchsetzen.  
  
An Severina: Weißt du, in mir streiten sich „Böse Herm", „Sehr böse Herm" und „sadistische Herm"! Meistens allerdings ziehen sie an einem Strang. Nicht so wie bei Draco...  
  
An Chrisy: Draco tut dir Leid? Hattest du kein Mitleid mit Pansy? Mein Gott, werde ich jemals jemanden finden, der Mitleid mit Pansy hat????  
  
An DarkLuzie: Ich hoffe auch, dass ich euren Humor erwische... Hoffe, dir gefällt das Kapitel...  
  
An xerperus: So schnell, wie ich kann...  
  
An Moin: Wer würde sich nicht um seinen Ruf kümmern, wenn er drei verschiedene Stimmen in sich hat?????  
  
An Arwen: Hei, endlich mal jemand, der für das Böse Partei ergreift.  
_  
---  
  
So, noch eine Mitteilung: Das nächste Kapitel kommt erst im August! Nicht Böse sein! Aber ich glaube, ihr werdet es verkraften...

---


	4. Quidditch

---

Draco steht lächelnd vorne und winkt einigen begeisterten Lesern (meist weiblicher Natur) zu. „Wie immer soll ich vorher noch einige Anmerkungen machen, bevor ihr das nächste Kapitel lest."

_Wo ist sie? Wo? Ich bringe sie um!_

_Du sollst Herm nicht umbringen! Das habe ich dir schon tausendmal gesagt!_

_Herm? Pah, die kommt auch noch dran! Nein, ich rede von dieser Beta-Leserin Lethe! Zeig dich, ich weiß, dass du hier bist!_

Herm tritt auf und mustert Draco genervt. „Halte endlich deine Stimmen unter Kontrolle, Draco! Du wolltest noch einige Anmerkungen machen!"Sie warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

_Wo ist sie? Lethe, zeig dich endlich!_

_Was hast du eigentlich gegen sie? Sie hat doch immer korrekt beta gelesen!_

_Beta gelesen? Wäre schön, wenn sie dabei geblieben wäre! Aber sie muss sich ja einmischen! Hast du dieses Kapitel gelesen?_

_Ja, und es war traumhaft!_ seufzt Gut.

_Mir schlottern immer noch die Knie, wenn ich daran denke! _gesteht Angst leise.

_Traumhaft? TRAUMHAFT? _

Lethe tritt auf, halb hinter Herm verborgen, schielt sie zu Draco. „Ist er sehr böse?"

_Da ist sie! Ich werde sie umbringen!_

Herm räuspert sich. „Draco, bringe deine Stimmen langsam unter Kontrolle!"

Lethe atmet erleichtert auf. Einem bösen Draco will man lieber nicht im Dunkeln begegnen. Und jetzt ist sogar helllichter Tag!

_Ich kann mich doch nie wieder in die Schule wagen! Ich bringe sie um! Sie hatte die furchtbare, total demütigende Idee!_

Lethe beugt sich nah an Herms Ohr. „Dem Himmel sei Dank, weiß er noch nichts von den anderen Ideen, die ich entwickelt habe!" flüstert sie leise.

Herm nickt ihr zu. „Man sollte ihm immer erst einen Schock nach dem anderen verpassen!"Dann wendet sie sich an Draco. „Und? Hattest du nicht noch etwas vor?"

Draco nickt artig. „Natürlich, Herm. Also, ich soll euch Lesern noch einmal erklären, wie ihr uns drei Stimmen leicht auseinander halten könnt, falls es da immer noch Schwierigkeiten gibt!"

_Natürlich gibt es da Schwierigkeiten! Die Leser sind einfach doof!_

_Hei, beschimpf die Leser nicht so! Wir brauchen sie!_

„Da wäre als aller erstes Böse..."

_Der Beste immer zuerst!_

„Man kann ihn leicht daran erkennen, dass er böse Bemerkungen macht, hauptsächlich gegen das goldene Trio. Anders als die anderen beiden Stimmen nennt er sie ST. POTTER, WIESEL, SCHLAMMBLUT! Er hat – wie schon erwähnt – meistens die Oberhand."

_Und ihr anderen Beiden solltet verschwinden!_

_Ein Jahr! _säuselt Gut.

_Grrr..._

„Die zweite Stimme gehört Gut. Sie setzt sich für Harry ein, will nur in seiner Nähe sein. Sie versucht auch, Pansy oder anderen Mädchen gegenüber nett zu sein und Böse ein bisschen zu erziehen."

_Ich muss nicht erzogen werden!_ empört sich Böse, leise drohend.

„Tja, und als Letztes hätten wir Angst, der sich vor allem und jedem erschreckt!"

_Er ist so ein Angsthase!_

_Du solltest Angst nicht so beschimpfen! Er ist ein Teil von uns! _

Herm tritt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Draco!"

Er hebt abwehrend die Arme. „Hei, du musst nicht mit ihnen leben!"

Lethe tritt neben Draco und versinkt fast in seinen grausilbernen Augen. „Ähm... was wollte ich noch sagen?"

„Lethe!"Herms Stimme ist schneidend. So langsam verliert sie die Geduld.

Draco räuspert sich. „Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, heißt Herm jetzt Katzenauge!"

_Sie denkt, ich erkenne sie dann nicht! Aber ich werde sie immer finden und sie dann quälen!_

„Aber um es nicht komplizierter zu machen, bleibt sie bei den Anmerkungen Herm!"

Herm nickt den Lesern freundlich zu.

Währenddessen versucht Lethe sich von Dracos Augen abzuwenden. „Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!"haucht sie – mehr zu Draco als zu den Lesern.

_Ich hätte es verschwinden lassen sollen!_

_Mir schlottern immer noch die Knie!_

**Kapitel 4**

_Ich will da nicht raus!_

_Mach dir nicht ins Hemd!_

Zitternd umfasste Draco den Stiel seines Besens und starrte aus der Tür, hinter der sich das Quidditschfeld befand.

_Du hälst dich im Hintergrund, Angst! Ich werde die Sache sicher schaukeln!_

_Spielt Harry nicht auch? Oh, er sieht so heiß auf einem Besen aus!_

Draco riskierte einen neuen Blick zu den Tribünen, die schon von Schülern und Lehrern besetzt waren.

_Ich kann nicht fliegen! Ich will nicht! Ich habe Höhenangst!_

_Rede keinen Unsinn!_

„Los geht's!"sagte Sandra Dree, die Hüterin der Slytherins.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Sein Griff um den Besen wurde stärker. Er schluckte.

_Du sollst dich im Hintergrund halten! _Und tatsächlich schaffte Böse es, Angst so weit es ging zurückzudrängen.

Draco atmete einmal tief durch. Seine Angst war verschwunden. Er schwang sich auf den Besen und flog zur Mitte des Feldes, wo sich die Mannschaftskapitäne die Hände schüttelten.

_Sieh dir Harry an! O, das rote Trikot steht ihm! _

_Spinnst du? Mir wird schlecht bei dem Anblick! _

Draco drehte den Kopf weg.

„Seid ihr bereit?"fragte Madame Hooch.

_Nein, nein, ich will nicht!_

Der Slytherin warf Potter einen flehenden Blick zu, als könnte er ihn beschützen.

_Angst, was soll das? Fängst du jetzt auch schon an wie Gut?_

_Er beschützt mich! _meinte Angst trotzig.

Ein Pfiff ertönte und alle schwangen sich auf ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Nur Draco war noch unten, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

_Du sollst dich im Hintergrund halten! Wir müssen spielen!_

_Nein! _Der ängstliche Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich werde nicht fliegen! Nein, ich werde es nicht tun!_

_Hörst du die anderen? Sie lachen schon über uns!_

Und tatsächlich zeigte jeder Schüler auf ihn, einige mit einem höhnischen Lachen, andere mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Nur zu deutlich konnte er ihr Gerede hören.

Eine Gestalt landete neben ihm. „Malfoy, was ist los?"

Er blinzelte und sah auf. „Was willst du, Potty?"

_Sei nett zu ihm!_

Potter schien das Ganze nicht zu stören. Er musterte ihn. „Warum fliegst du nicht?"

_Ich sage ihm die Wahrheit! Er wird uns verstehen!_

_Nein!_

„Was geht es dich an?"schnarrte der Blonde.

Der Gryffindor lachte leise und beugte sich vor. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du hast Angst vorm Fliegen!"

_Oh, er ist so schlau! _Gut seufzte.

_Schlau? Lästig trifft es eher!_

Draco wurde ein wenig blass, bevor er sich wieder fing.

_Das hast du nun davon! Jetzt denkt er, wir hätten Flugangst!_

„Was soll das, Potty? Wieso sollte ich Flugangst haben?"

Potter zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ach, du sahst nur so aus!"

_Geh weg! Ich sage ihm jetzt die Wahrheit!_

„Du hast recht!"flüsterte er. „Ich habe Flugangst!"

Der Gryffindor sah ihn nur ungläubig an. „Bitte?" Anscheinend hielt er es für einen Witz.

_Was hast du gemacht? Bei Merlin, was wird er jetzt denken? Er wird es doch überall herumposaunen!_

_Harry ist nicht so!_

„Ich will nicht fliegen! Ich habe Angst davor!"

Seine Teamkameraden landeten neben ihm. „Ist was passiert?"

Draco sah Potter flehend an.

_Du bleibst jetzt im Hintergrund! Ich übernehme! Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen!_

„Was soll schon sein? Potty hat mich aufgehalten!"Er starrte den Gryffinsor finster an, der den Blick verwirrt erwiderte.

_Du sollst doch nicht so böse zu ihm sein!  
_

_Ach, halt die Klappe!_

Draco schwang sich in die Lüfte und schon ging es los. Er flog über den Anderen und verfolgte nur halbherzig das Geschehen.

_Können wir einen kurzen Blick auf Harry riskieren? Bitte, nur einen Blick!_

_Nein!_

Draco suchte nach dem Schnatz und hielt sich so weit wie möglich vom gegnerischen Sucher fern. Irgendwann nahm er eine goldene Bewegung genau unter sich wahr und fixierte sie.

_Nicht nach unten schauen! Bei Merlin, mir wird schlecht! Ich falle gleich in Ohnmacht!_

_Halte dich im Hintergrund, verdammt noch mal!_

Draco blinzelte, um das Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden. Der Schnatz war schon wieder verschwunden.

_Das haben wir nun davon! Nur wegen dir, Angst, bleiben wir länger in der Luft!_

_Es ist so grausam! Ich will nicht mehr!_

Draco flog tiefer – nur nebenbei bemerkte er, dass es zwanzig zu vierzig für die Slytherins stand . Er wollte nur noch landen um in Sicherheit zu sein.

_Spinnst du? Wir wollen jetzt fliegen!_

Draco flog wieder höher und umkreiste das Feld.

„Du siehst blass aus?"Potter flog nah an ihn heran.

Der Slytherin verengte bedrohlich die Augen. „Hör auf, so einen Mist zu reden!"

_Er redet keinen Mist! Bei Merlin, er ist so süß und schlau! _Gut seufzte.

„Warum starrst du mich so verträumt an?"Der Gryffindor zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was Draco einen Seufzer entrang. Jetzt wusste er, wie sich die Mädchen in seiner Gegenwart fühlen mussten.

_Verträumt? Bäh, ich starre keinen Kerl verträumt an! Ich bin nicht schwul!_

„Träum weiter, Potter!"schnaubte Draco und wandte sich ab.

Der Schwarzhaarige flog nahe an ihn heran. „Du benimmst dich ziemlich seltsam in letzter Zeit, weißt du das?"

_Harry ist so schlau! Ihm ist es aufgefallen! Oh, ich will ihn küssen!_

_Ich will ihn vom Besen werfen!_

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du mich beobachtest!"

Der gegnerische Sucher errötete.

_Bei Merlin, er sieht so süß aus, wenn er errötet!_

Draco sah ihn schmachtend an. Deshalb sah er auch nicht den Klatscher kommen, der sich rasend schnell einen Weg zu ihm bahnte.

„Pass auf!"Potter zog ihn zur Seite. Er konnte den Klatscher spüren, als er ihn streifte.

_Wir sind getroffen! Wir sind getroffen! Hilfe! Wo ist Madame Pomfrey! Sie muss uns helfen! Bei Merlin, wir sterben! Hilfe! Wir werden sterben!_

_Halt die Klappe!_

Aber Böse schien Angst nicht beruhigen zu können. Und was noch schlimmer war, Böse wurde in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

_Ich will nach unten! Lasst mich! Ich brauche Madame Pomfrey!_

Draco flog in die Tiefe. Er wollte nur noch landen. Panisch sah er auf den Boden.

„Was machst du da?"zischte Potter und flog auf gleiche Höhe.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!"schrie der Slytherin verzweifelt. „Ich schaffe das nicht! Ich will nicht fliegen!"Seine Stimme überschlug sich.

_Spinnst du? Flieg wieder höher!_

Aber Angst hörte nicht darauf, sondern segelte nach unten. Er landete sicher auf dem Boden und wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn.

Er hörte nur halb zu, als irgendein Gryffindor gerade ins Mikrofon rief.

„Was hat es zu bedeuten, dass der Slytherinsucher auf dem Boden gelandet ist? Ist er verletzt? Und warum landet gerade Harry Potter, strahlender Held der Gryffindors, neben ihm und redet eindringlich auf ihn ein?"

„Was soll das, Malfoy? Du kannst doch nicht einfach das Spiel unterbrechen!"

Der Blonde zitterte, starrte Potter aber nur trotzig an. „Was geht dich das an? Du bist doch der feindliche Sucher! Dir müsste es doch recht sein, wenn ich nicht spiele!"

_Er macht sich Sorgen um uns! Ach, Harry ist ja soo toll._

„Ohne dich macht es keinen Spaß zu spielen! Ich brauche einen Gegner, der wenigstens ansatzweise an mich rankommt!"Er lächelte Draco verschmitzt an.

_Er soll aufhören, so zu lächeln! Ich werde es ihm ausprügeln, wenn er nicht aufhört!_

„Halt deinen Mund!"zischte er. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!"

Der Schwarzhaarige verengte seine Augen. „Du benimmst dich sehr seltsam, weißt du das?"

Draco schnaubte. „Das bildest du dir nur ein."Er schwang sich auf den Besen und flog wieder in die Höhe.

„Und da fliegt er auch wieder, der elende Sucher der Slytherins, während der strahlende Held, Harry Potter, nur verwirrt nach oben sieht. Und das Spiel geht weiter. Hundert zu fünfzig für Slytherin! Es wird Zeit, dass Harry Potter den Schnatz fängt..."

Draco knurrte leise.

_Er ist gar kein so toller Sucher! Er kann gar nicht spielen! _

_Er hat uns schon oft geschlagen! _gab Gut zu bedenken.

_Hör auf, diesen Idioten in Schutz zu nehmen!_

_Oh, das glitzert aber schön! _Gut beachtete Böse nicht weiter, sondern fixierte etwas Goldenes, das über dem Boden schwebte.

_Das ist der Schnatz, du Idiot!_

Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen ging Draco in den Sturzflug...

_Wir stürzen ab! Wir stürzen ab! Ich kann da nicht hinsehen!_

... und schloss die Augen.

_Geh in den Hintergrund! Ich kann nichts sehen! Angst, verdammt noch mal, geh in den Hintergrund!_

_Wir stürzen ab! Wir stürzen ab! Hilfe!_

Draco näherte sich dem Boden, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, da die Angst in ihm seine Augen fest aufeinander presste.

„Du solltest die Augen öffnen!"murmelte Potter direkt neben ihm.

Vor Schreck verlor der Blonde das Gleichgewicht und rutschte vom Besen. Er schrie erschrocken auf und stürzte in die Tiefe.

_Das ist das Ende! Das ist das Ende! Wir werden sterben! Wir sind doch noch zu jung zum Sterben! _

_Wo ist Harry? Er wird uns retten!_

_Ich sterbe lieber, als mich von ihm retten zu lassen!_

_Wir aber nicht!_

„Harry!"schrie Draco verzweifelt. Plötzlich wurde sein Fall gebremst, als sich eine Hand um sein Handgelenk klammerte. Langsam öffnete Draco erst ein Auge, dann das andere. „Bitte!" flehte er. „Bitte, lass mich nicht fallen!"

_Hör auf ihn anzuflehen! Das ist ja widerlich!_

_Ohne ihn wären wir jetzt tot! _

„Ich lasse dich schon nicht los."Potter lächelte, während der Besen langsam tiefer sank.

Endlich spürte Draco wieder Boden unter den Füßen. Scheu blickte er zum Schwarzhaarigen auf.

_Wage es ja nicht, DAS zu ihm zu sagen!_

„Jetzt hast du mir schon ein zweites Mal das Leben gerettet!"Der Blonde errötete.

_Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst es nicht sagen!_

„Unglaublich, was Harry Potter da für seinen Erzfeind getan hat! Hat der strahlende Held der Zaubererwelt doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy gerettet! Wer hätte DAS je gedacht?"ertönte die Lautsprecherstimme. „Und was ist das? Warum hält Harry Potter seine Hand hoch. Ist das etwa... Ja, Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen, während er Draco Malfoy gerettet hat! Ist das zu glauben? Ein wahrer Held, der Gryffindorsucher! Damit gewinnt Gryffindor zweihundert zu hundertzehn!"

Draco starrte ihn an.

_Das hast du nun davon! Nur, weil du Angst hattest, haben wir verloren! Was für eine Schande!_

_Mein Held hat gewonnen! _seufzte Gut.

_Spinnst du? Er ist unser Gegner!_

Potter sah ihn an, den Kopf schief gelegt und musterte ihn. Aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, waren die anderen Gryffindoofs da, drängten Draco zurück und ließen ihren Sucher hochleben.

Draco stampfte einmal wütend auf.

_Das ist alles deine Schuld, Angst! Geh mir aus den Augen!_

_Lass Angst in Ruhe, nur weil du nicht verlieren kannst!_

Zornig ging Draco in die Umkleidekabinen, in der Blaise schon auf ihn wartete.

„Und, wie war das Gefühl, von dem strahlenden Helden gerettet zu werden?"Ein Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Slytherins.

Draco knurrte nur und beachtete ihn nicht.

---

_Wir haben verloren! _schluchzt Böse. _Wie haben wirklich verloren!_

_Ganz ruhig! Es war doch nur knapp! Das nächste Mal schlagen wir ihn!_

_Wo ist er? Ich mache Angst fertig! Er ist Schuld, dass wir verloren haben!_

_Es t...tut m...mir L...Leid! _

_Leid? Es tut dir Leid? Wir haben verloren! Nur deinetwegen! Oh, ich bringe dich um! Komm sofort her!_

Gut stellt sich dazwischen. _Du wirst Angst nicht umbringen! Davon mal abgesehen, dass das nicht geht, da wir Stimmen keine Körper haben!_

Böse knurrt leise.

_Außerdem hat es den Lesern gefallen! Sie stehen auf so was! Habe ich recht?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reviews:_

_An Moin: Danke für das Kompliment! Ich freue mich, wenn ich „meine" Leser zum Lachen bringe_

_An DarkLuzie: Einmal tief Luft holen, ehe du diese Review liest! Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du nicht mehr aufhören kannst zu lachen, nachdem du dieses Kapitel gelesen hast..._

_An Severina: Ich habe keine Probleme, gespalten zu schreiben! Ich habe selber eine Menge Stimmen im Kopf muhahahahaha! Und ich werde mich nicht darüber aufregen, dass du gerade gesagt hast, ich hätte eine harte Schale, weicher Kern! Ich habe tief durchgeatmet und mir immer wieder gesagt, dass du es nicht besser weißt und mich zurückgehalten dir keinen ähm präparierten Brief zu schicken..._

_An Arwen: Würdest du dir wünschen, dass Böse am Ende übrig bleibt???_

_An FantasyGirl: Freut mich, dass du so darüber lachen konntest! Ja, das nächste Mal schreibe ich eine Wahnung in Großbuchstaben: BITTE NICHT LESEN, WENN MAN IN DER SCHULE ODER BEI DER ARBEIT IST. BEI KÜNDIGUNG ODER NACHSITZEN ÜBERNEHME ICH KEINE HAFTUNG!_

_An Vampiry: Ich werde gespalten auf gar keinen Fall vergessen! Dafür sorgen schon die Stimmen in meinem Kopf gg! kein Mitleid mit Pansy? Irgendwann werde ich schon jemanden finden! Ich weiß es! Ich bin mir sicher!_

_An Samy: Hei, ich habe jemand gleichgesinntes getroffen! ist es nicht grausam, mit so vielen Stimmen zu leben???_

_an JoLizard: Geht es wieder???_

_Danke auch an Maya, Chrisy, Amunet, Shadow!_

_---_

Ich hoffe, auch andere Leute können sich dazu durchringen, mir zu reviewen! Es könnte sonst schlimm enden! muahahaha

Ähm, aber nur so nebenbei: Wie fandet ihr meine Geschichte bis jetzt?

Bezaubernd? Gut? Geil? Umwerfend? Atemberaubend? Ähm, oder findet ihr einfach keinen Ausdruck dafür, weil die oben genannten Adjektive es nicht im Mindesten beschreiben können???

_---_


	5. Die Gedanken des Draco M

---

Draco Malfoy, ein blonder, gutaussehender Junge, bei dessen Anblick der weibliche Teil vor Entzücken seufzt und der männliche Teil ihm neidische, teils mörderische Blicke zuwirft, stellt sich vorne hin.

Er lächelt ins Publikum und streckt seine Hand aus. Sogleich erscheint auch schon Lethe, die Beta-Leserin von Herm, und hängt sich an dessen Arm. Mit einem Lächeln sieht sie zu ihm auf.

_Was soll das? Muss die sich so ranhängen?_

_Lass sie doch!_ meint Gut. _Sie ist sehr nett und hilft Herm, indem sie die Texte noch einmal durchliest._

_Ich könnte sie umbringen!_

_Warum? Immerhin liest sie alles nur durch!_

_Nur lesen? NUR LESEN? Hast du vergessen, was sie sonst noch so gemacht hat?_

Herm tritt auf und starrt Draco finster an. Ihre Augen durchbohren ihn, sodass er sich unauffällig zurückziehen will. Aber Lethe hindert ihn unabsichtlich daran, indem sie sich an ihn krallt.

„Lethe!" zischt Herm ungeduldig. „Lass Draco in Ruhe!"

Reumütig lässt das Mädchen ihn los, starrt ihn aber weiterhin fasziniert an.

„Draco?"

„Ja, Herm?"piepst Draco leise.

_Ich bringe Herm um! Siehst du, was sie aus uns gemacht hat? Wir haben Angst vor ihr! Wir sind ein Malfoy! Wir piepsen nicht!_

_Du kannst sie nicht töten! Das ist Unrecht!_

_Bestimmt sucht sie uns dann nach ihrem Tod heim!_ wimmert Angst und verkriecht sich in den hintersten Teil Dracos.

„Ich warte!"Herms Stimme ist ruhig und ohne jede Spur von Ungeduld. Und wer sie kennt, weiß, dass sie so am gefährlichsten ist.

Draco schluckt, während er unbewusst den Abstand vergrößert. „Ich... ich soll die Leser warnen?"

Herm nickt und verengt ihre Augen. „Richtig!"Mit ihrer Stimme kann man Diamanten schneiden.

Draco zuckt zusammen, während er sich beinahe unterwürfig zum Publikum wendet. „Einige Leser hatten sich beschwert, dass keine Warnung gegeben worden war! Herm..."Er wirft ihr einen schon fast ängstlichen Blick zu. „...hat mich gebeten, hier noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinzuweisen, dass..."

_Wir sollten schweigen! Es hat niemand zu interessieren, was wir gleich sagen werden!_

_Aber wir sind doch ein Malfoy, oder nicht?_ Hätte Gut Augenbrauen, wären sie nun in die Höhe geschossen. _Wir erwarten doch, dass andere Interesse an uns zeigen!_

_Sie werden uns auslachen!_ Angst ist den Tränen nahe. 

„Draco!" Der Ruf hallt wieder.

Schuldbewusst dreht der Blonde sich um. „Ich kann nichts dafür! Diese Stimmen machen sich selbstständig!"

„Könntest du bitte fortfahren?"

Draco räuspert sich. „Hiermit soll ich noch mal erwähnen, dass wahrscheinlich LACHANFÄLLE GARANTIERT SIND! HERM ÜBERNIMMT KEINE HAFTUNG BEI UNFÄLLEN WÄHREND DER ARBEIT ODER IN DER SCHULE!"

Herm nickt Draco besänftigend zu. „Und? War es schlimm?"

„Nein, Herm!"murmelt der Blonde und wartet eigentlich nur darauf, dass Herm ihm den Kopf tätschelt.

_Es ist so erniedrigend!_

_Keine Angst!_ beruhigt Gut Böse. _Bald sind wir nicht mehr alleine! Dann kann jemand anderes dich endlich trösten!_

_Was meinst du damit?_ kreischt Böse. Gedanken an Harry erscheinen, die er sofort wieder verbannt. Nie, nie würde er das zulassen!

Gut lacht nur ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

**Kapitel 5**

„Wir machen..."Snape stand vor der Klasse und musterte alle mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

_Oh, bitte, sag es nicht!_

_Böse, ich bin schockiert! Hast du gerade _bitte _gesagt?_

„...Partnerarbeit und zwar...!"

_Nein! _hallte Böses gequälter Schrei in Dracos Innerem wieder.

_Warte doch erst einmal ab!_

„... häuserübergreifend."beendete Snape seine Rede. Seine Augen huschten über die Menge. Seine Lippen zu einem schmierigen Lächeln gezogen.

_Das kann er uns doch nicht antun!_

_Ich will mit Harry arbeiten! Ich will mich Harry arbeiten! Wie sieht er denn die Partnerarbeit?_

Draco hopste wie ein kleines Kind vor Vorfreude auf seinen Stuhl auf und ab.

_Wir hopsen nicht, Gut!  
_

_Jaja, ich freue mich nur, wenn wir mit Harry zusammenarbeiten! _

_Wir werden nicht mit St. Potter zusammen arbeiten! Lieber trinke ich hochprozentiges Gift! _

_Jaja! Aber insgeheim freust du dich doch! _

Sein Kopf wanderte langsam zu dem Schwarzhaarigen schräg vorne.

„Du starrst Potter an!"flüsterte Blaise neben ihm und folgte seinem Blick.

Sofort wandte Draco den Kopf ab.

_Bei Merlin, bald wird jeder denken, wir sind schwul!_ erklang Böses weinerliche Stimme. 

„Also, ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, mit den Gryffindors zusammenzuarbeiten."Blaises Augen musterten den Tisch des goldenen Trios. Es schien, als ob seine Augen jemanden regelrecht auszogen.

Und Draco wusste, mit wem er das gerade tat.

_Der zieht St. Potter aus! _Ekel war in Böses Stimme zu hören.

_Harry ist aber auch heiß!_

_Der soll es sein lassen! Er hat nicht das Recht dazu, einen Gryffindor auszuziehen!_

Ungewollt ballte Draco die Fäuste und starrte Blaise finster an. Am Liebsten würde er ihn schlagen, damit er endlich die Augen von dem goldenen Trio, von Harry abwendete. „Hör auf damit!" knurrte Draco.

Überrascht sah Blaise auf. „Eifersüchtig?"

_Ja, Böse, eifersüchtig?_

_Halt die Klappe!_

„Halt die Klappe!"

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Gereizt, hm?"

_Ja, Böse, gereizt?_

_Hör auf, ihm alles nachzusprechen!_

„Ich bin nicht gereizt!"zischte Draco. „Ich finde es nur widerlich, wie du Potter ausziehst!"

Blaise lachte leise. „Ach, darum geht es! Keine Angst, ich würde dir Potter nicht wegnehmen!"

_Hast du gehört, Böse? Du brauchtest gar nicht eifersüchtig zu sein!_

_Ich war NICHT EIFERSÜCHTIG!_

_Aber natürlich nicht!_

_Grrr..._

„Und wen hast du dann mit deinen Blicken ausgezogen? Etwa Weasley?"

_Boah, mir wird schlecht! Alleine die Vorstellung..._

_Ach, komm schon, Ron sieht nicht schlecht aus! Aber er kommt lange nicht an Harry heran!_

_Könntest du _bitte_ damit aufhören?_

_Hast du gerade wieder _bitte _gesagt? Bist du krank? Oder noch besser: Wirst du weich?_

„Weasley?" Blaise sah ihn verwirrt an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich steh nicht so auf Rothaarige."Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zum goldenen Trio. „Mein Interesse liegt viel mehr woanders."Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge.

Draco folgte seinem Blick.

_Das Schlammblut!_

_Hei, Hermione ist kein Schlammblut! Sie ist ein sehr hübsches Mädchen! Warte mal kurz! Wir können gleich darüber diskutieren. Ich muss Blaise nur schnell etwas sagen!_

_Nein!_

Aber es war zu spät. „Sie sieht wirklich gut aus! Und endlich mal ein Mädchen mit Intelligenz!"meinte Draco und lächelte Blaise erfreut an.

_Bäh, so _etwas _würde ich nie sagen!_

_Doch! _lachte Gut. _Das hast du gerade!_

_O, Merlin, was hat Blaise vor? Warum mustert er uns so? Nein, er soll verschwinden! Er wird uns schlagen! Bei Merlin, er will uns tatsächlich schlagen! Aber wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht!_

Blaises Hand näherte sich Draco.

_Bei Merlin, ich dachte, er wäre unser Freund!_ schluchzte Angst.

Draco zuckte zusammen und kniff anschließend die Augen fest aufeinander...

_Geh aus dem Weg, Angst! Wir kneifen nicht die Augen zusammen, nur weil du Angst hast!  
_

_Aber, aber..._

...bis er eine Hand auf seiner Stirn fühlte. „Bist du krank, Draco?"

Erleichtert zog Angst sich zurück.

Draco scheuchte die Hand weg. „Warum?"schnauzte er seinen besten Freund an.

Blaise schien das nicht zu kümmern. Er war mit Dracos Launen aufgewachsen. „Na, weil du Granger, die in deinen Augen ein Schlammblut ist, ein Kompliment gemacht hast!"

_Siehst du? Das haben wir davon, nur weil du ständig die guten Seiten an irgendwelchen Personen sehen willst!_

_Es wird uns schon nicht umbringen, wenn ich ab und zu mal nett bin!_

„So, die Gruppierungen sind..."begann Snape, nachdem er Papiere gesucht hatte.

„Weasley und Parkinson!"

_Hm, ich weiß nicht, wer_ _mir mehr Leid tut! _

_Böse!, _zischte Gut empört.

„Granger und Zabini!"

Blaise strahlte Draco an.

_Mir wird schlecht!_

_Ach, die beiden könnten ein so gutes Paar abgeben..._

„Potter und Malfoy!"

_Nein, nein, nein! Warum bestraft Merlin uns so? Was haben wir getan?_

_Oh, Harry! Wir arbeiten mit Harry!_

Draco strahlte dem Gryffindor entgegen, der sich einen Weg zu ihm gebahnt hatte.

Misstrauisch setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige neben ihn.

_Sieht er nicht süß aus?_

Verzückt sah Draco ihn an und wollte ihn am Liebsten berühren.

_Wage es und ich werde dich umbringen! Wehe, du berührst ihn!_

_Dass will ich sehen. Nur zur Erinnerung: Ich habe _keinen _Körper!_

Potter musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd, während er Dracos Blick erwiderte. Dann beugte er sich vor.

_Näher, noch näher! Komm schon! Nur noch ein Stück..._

„Irgendetwas ist seltsam an dir!"Er sah in die eisblauen Augen. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was!"

Draco schluckte.

_Oh, er ist so unheimlich intelligent! Wollen wir es ihm nicht sagen?  
_

_Nein!_

„Willst du es mir erzählen?"Harry lächelte ihn.

Draco schmolz dahin. Ein ungewollter Seufzer entkam. „Ja!"hauchte er verträumt, geradezu hypnotisiert von den smaragdgrünen Augen.

_Du erzählst ihm nichts! Hast du verstanden!_

_Ich kann es ihm nicht länger verschweigen!_

„Harry!" Er sprach seinen Namen sanft aus. „Es gibt etwas, was ich dir schon immer sagen wollte."

_Nein!_

_Doch!_

„Ja?" hakte Potter nach.

„Ich... ich... liebe..."

_Neeeiiiiiinnnnnn! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!_

„...es, dich zu schikanieren!"

_Gerettet!_

_Aber das wollte ich gar nicht sagen! _empörte sich Gut.

„Ich meine, ich liebe dich..."

_Warum muss ich mich eigentlich immer hinausmanövrieren, weil du zu dämlich bist, um im Hintergrund zu bleiben!_

„...zu sehen, wie du dich im Schmerz windest!"

Potter sah ihn überrascht an. „Irgendwie bist du... seltsam!"Damit drehte er sich nach vorne und begann mit dem Zaubertrank.

_Er sieht so heiß aus, wenn er den Trank umrührt._

Draco beugte sich näher vor. Der Geruch von Vanille und Erdbeere, der immer von Harry ausging, stieg ihm in die Nase. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen.

In Dracos Innerem überlegte Gut gerade verschiedene Möglichkeiten, den Gryffindor rein zufällig zu berühren und fragte sich, ob es auffallen würde, wenn er ihm einen Kuss raubte.

Böse hingegen dachte daran, wie er den Kessel schnell und sicher sprengen konnte, ohne verletzt zu werden, und die Schuld irgendwie auf Potter zu schieben.

Angst währenddessen versuchte das Herz, das ihm verräterisch in der Brust pochte, zu beruhigen und runzelte die Stirn, weil es einer der seltenen Momente war, wo er keine Angst empfand. Also, warum pochte dann sein Herz so schnell und heftig, wenn nicht aus Angst?

„Schläfst du?"riss Harry ihn aus den Gedanken.

Nur widerwillig öffnete Draco die Augen und stellte fest, dass der Abstand zwischen ihnen sehr gering war, _zu_ gering. Schnell wich er zurück und starrte den Gryffindor wütend an.

Sein Blick fiel auf das wissende Grinsen seines besten Freundes vor ihm.

Finster erwiderte er den Blick.

_Ich hasse diese Welt!_

Böse war froh, als kurz darauf die Stunde vorbei war und er flüchten konnte. Es war eine Flucht vor Blaise, vor Potter und vor sich selbst, wovon Böse natürlich nichts ahnte.

---

_Ich hasse diese Welt!_

_Wie kannst du nur? Das Leben ist soooo herrlich!_

_Ich habe Angst! nuschelt Angst leise._

_Aber warum denn?_

_Was passiert im nächsten Kapitel? Muss ich dann wieder leiden?_

Gut lachte leise. _Warten wir es ab! Aber du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten! Ich und Böse sind ja bei dir!_

_Halte mich daraus! Ich werde versuchen, irgendwie von euch loszukommen! Oder ich werde Herm töten! Sie hat es nicht anders verdient!_

---

_Ich möchte mich noch einmal herzlich entschuldigen, dass ich solange nicht geschrieben habe! Aber ich habe euch NICHT vergessen! Wenn es mit „Gespalten"mal etwas länger dauert, heißt das nicht, dass ich die Geschichte aufgegeben habe! Ich werde diese Geschichte AUF JEDEN FALL ZU ENDE FÜHREN!!! Danke_

_Reviews:_

_An Gugi: Die Stimmen beschreiben, ist manchmal schon sehr schwer! Aber ich hoffe, ich bekomme es weiterhin so gut mit! Immerhin unterstützen mich meine Stimmen da ungemein!_

_An Jo Lizard: Einmal tief Luft holen! Hast du? In Ordnung! Brav gemacht!_

_An Arwen: Sollte Böse deiner Meinung nach am Ende auch nur noch da sein??? Und dann den armen Harry verstoßen???_

_An Samy: Diese Stimmen sind grausam, hm? Ich kann ein Liedchen davon trällern!_

_An Severina: ICH REGE MICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT AUF! Unverschämtheit so etwas zu behaupten! ICH WERDE DICH FINDEN! ICH HABE DICH GEWARNT! Ha!_

_An Vampiry: Das mit den Keksen hat leider nicht geholfen! Aber ich werde versuchen, schneller zu posten! Versprechen kann ich es leider nicht! Aber Vorfreude ist doch die schönste Freude!_

_An DarkLuzie: Also wirklich, kein Mitleid mit Pansy? Irgendwie wünschen alle ihr immer nur schlechtes! Aber dass es für meine Geschichte kein passendes Wort gibt, lässt mich ganz rot werden! _

_An Lady Malfoy: Höhenangst? Peinlich? Für einen Malfoy? Ja, DAS wollte ich schon immer mal schreiben!_

_An Moin: Geht es wieder?_

_  
An The End: Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir als Leser erhalten! Freue mich ja immer über Reviews..._

_An Glainiel: Schneller ging es nicht! Aber du wirst mir ja nicht böse sein, meine nervigste Leserin, oder???_

_Danke auch an Lucky Shadow, duivel, anni kiddo, Amor et Psyche (Mein Gott, eine Lateinerin) und all denen, die ich so zum lachen gebracht habe, dass sie vergessen haben, zu reviewen! Da kann ich nur eines zu sagen: SCHÄMT EUCH!_

_---_


	6. Ein Kätzchen in Not

---

Draco Malfoy tritt wie üblich mit einem überlegenen Lächeln auf. Er strahlt ins Publikum, weil er sich gewiss ist, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit jeglicher Leserinnen und so mancher Leser hat. Denn wer wendet schon seinen Blick ab, wenn er jemand so Umwerfendes sieht?

Gleich hinter ihm taucht Lethe auf, die Beta-Leserin von Herm. Mit einem schwärmerischen Lächeln bleibt sie diesmal allerdings im Hintergrund, weil sie das letzte Mal von Herm eine gehörige Standpauke bekommen hat.

Deshalb spürt Draco die schmachtenden Blicke nicht nur von vorne, sondern auch in seinem Rücken.

Er räuspert sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, die er sowieso schon hat. Als der letzte Seufzer verklingt, kann Draco noch einige Anmerkungen machen.

„Ich möchte hier nur kurz erwähnen, dass die Geschichte dem Ende entgegen läuft!"

_Bei Merlin, hast du die enttäuschten Seufzer gehört! Sie haben uns gemocht! Und dann soll es schon zu Ende sein? _erklingt die weinerliche Stimme von Gut.

_Gemocht? Sie haben über uns gelacht! Uns verspottet!_

_Nein, nein, bitte sag das nicht! Warum bist du so gemein!_ Eine zweite weinerliche Stimme schluchzt leise vor sich hin. _Ihr habt gesagt, sie lachen nicht über uns!_

_Ich bin froh, dass die Geschichte bald zu Ende ist!_

_Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten? _Gut macht eine kleine Pause. _Oh, warte, ich weiß, warum du die Geschichte so schnell wie möglich beenden willst. Du willst in den Armen von Harry liegen!_

„Draco!" Eine scharfe Stimme lässt die Stimmen sofort schweigen. Schon fast ängstlich ziehen sich Gut, Böse und Angst weiter in den hintersten Teil Dracos zurück.

Beschämt senkt Draco den Kopf, kann aber das unwiderstehliche Lächeln nicht von seinen Lippen verbannen. Zu gut fühlt er sich heute. Er sprüht vor neuem Selbstbewusstsein, was Herm ihm schon fast ausgetrieben hat.

_Ich glaube, wir bekommen unsere alte Form wieder hin! Nieder mit den Schlammblütern! Nieder mit Herm!_

_Böse! Du sollst so was nicht sagen!_

_Ha! Herm, nimm das!_

„Draco!" knurrt Herm. „Mach endlich weiter!"

Draco hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Sie machen sich selbstständig! immerhin hast _du_ mir die Stimmen gegeben!"

Herm verengt bedrohlich ihre Augen. Sie lächelt grimmig ohne ihre Zähne zu zeigen. „Oh, richtig! Und _ich_ gestalte diese Geschichte!"

Draco schluckt, hat er doch eine Ahnung, was Herm ihm da mitteilen will. Seine Augen weiten sich ängstlich. Dahin ist das neu aufgebaute Selbstbewusstsein. „W... was hast du vor?"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen ziert ihre Lippen. „Oh, ich dachte nur daran, dass du deine Stimmen unter Kontrolle behältst, sonst könnte etwas _Schlimmes_ passieren."

_Das ist Erpressung! Das ist unmoralisch!_

_Cool, dachte gar nicht, dass Herm auch Slytherin-Gene in sich hat!_

_Erpressen? Nein! Ich will nicht! Bitte, beschützt mich!_

_Hast du Herm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Das ich das noch erleben darf..._

_Grr..._

„Draco! Mir reicht es! Mach endlich weiter!"

„Ja, Herm!"piepst Draco und duckt sich vorsichtshalber noch. Mit einer unterwürfigen Haltung dreht er sich um, begegnet aber nur den schmachtenden Blick von Lethe. „W... wo ist Herm?"

„Oh, sie kommt gleich wieder!"Lethe beendet den Satz mit einem Seufzer.

Draco fragt sich kurz, warum Herm die Einzige ist, die gegen seinen Charme immun zu sein scheint. Dann wendet er sich nach vorne. „Für alle, die nicht wollen, dass die Geschichte so schnell vorbei ist, gäbe es eine Möglichkeit, sie zu verlängern!"

_Möglichkeit? MÖGLICHKEIT? Es wird keine Möglichkeit geben! Nie! Nie, Herm! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!_

_Bei Merlin, eine Möglichkeit? Das ist ja großartig!_

_Aber werden wir dann nicht weiter gequält? Sie werden uns auslachen!_

„Draco!"

Sofort verfallen die Stimmen wieder ins Schweigen.

„Ja, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist..."Er wirft Herm noch einen fast ängstlichen Blick zu. „...wenn jemand noch Ideen hat, die brauchbar sind, so soll er doch eine Mail an Herm schreiben..."

_Nie! Ihr werdet das nicht tun! Habt ihr verstanden?_

_Hört nicht auf ihn! Er will es im Grunde auch!_

_Das habe ich NICHT BEHAUPTET!_

Nur mühsam unterdrückt Draco seine Stimmen, um den tadelnden Blick Herms zu entgehen. „Und viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!"

_Spaß? Pah!_

**Kapitel 6**

Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts-Schwarm, lief am See entlang, dem einzigen Ort, wo sich im Moment keine Schüler befanden und vor allem kein blöder, hässlicher Retter der Menschenwelt.

_Irgendwann bringe ich ihn um!_

_Nur weil du öfter an ihn denkst, als dir lieb ist?_

_Ich denke nicht an ihn! Ich fange immer nur deine Gedanken von ihm auf! Meine Güte, kannst du nicht einmal an etwas Anderes denken!_

_Müsst ihr euch immer streiten? Ich habe Angst!_

_Halt die Klappe, Angst!_

_Hör auf, Angst etwas zu befehlen!_

Draco seufzte leise, während er sich am Ufer niederließ. Eine Hand glitt ins Wasser. Es war angenehm kühl. Draco schloss die Augen und genoss für einen kurzen Moment die Stille, die sich nicht nur äußerlich bemerkbar machte.

_Was war das? _fragte Gut alarmiert. Und schon war es wieder aus mit der Stille.

Draco öffnete abrupt die Augen und sah sich um. Er hatte etwas gehört, etwas, dass seine Hilfe brauchte.

_Lass doch! Es ist doch egal, was es war!_

_Nein! Wir müssen helfen!_

Draco stand auf und sah sich um.

_Du hast dich getäuscht, Gut! Da war nichts! Nicht alles erwartet von dir, gerettet zu werden!_

Aber da kam das Geräusch schon wieder. Ein kleines, klägliches Maunzen.

_Ha, ich irre mich nie! Ich bin der Retter in der Not!_

_Spinnst du? Was ist denn in dich gefahren?_

_Ein Kätzchen in Not und ich werde helfen! Wenn nicht ich, wer dann?_

_Jemand anderes! Denkst du wirklich, ich lasse es zu, dass du kleine Kätzchen rettest? Was kommt als nächstes? Hilfst du einer Oma über die Straße?_

Aber es war zu spät. Draco hatte längst die kleine Katze erspäht, die gefangen auf einem Baum saß und sich nicht traute, hinunterzukommen.

_Wir werden klettern! _sagte Gut bestimmt.

Draco sprang und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen am untersten Ast fest.

_Spinnst du total? Wir werden nicht dort hinaufklettern!_

Böse versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen, schaffte es aber nur, eine Hand von dem Ast zu lösen und sah nach unten. Es war höchstens einen Meter.

_Bei Merlin, ist das hoch!_ Angst kniff die Augen fest zusammen und klammerte sich mit der Hand noch fester an den Ast.

_Wenn du loslässt, Angst, sind wir auf dem Boden!_

_Nicht loslassen, Angst! Wir wollen doch die Katze retten!_

Die Angst in Dracos Körper schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein, nein, ich springe nicht! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! das ist mir viel zu hoch! Nein, ich will nicht!_

_Ha! _sagte Gut. _Dann lass uns klettern!_

_Noch höher? Nein, ich traue mich das nicht, nein, ich will nicht! _schluchzte Angst, die Augen noch immer fest zusammen gekniffen.

_Lass los! Lass los!_

_  
Lass uns klettern! Lass uns klettern!_

Aber Angst, der die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, wollte weder das eine noch das andere. So hing er mit einer Hand am Baum, die Augen geschlossen, während ein stummes Gebet über seine Lippen kam.

_Wir können hier nicht ewig hängen! Lass endlich los! _Und tatsächlich schaffte Böse es immerhin, wieder die Augen zu öffnen.

_Neeeeiiiiinnnn! Das ist mir zu hoch! _Die Augen wurden wieder geschlossen.

_Wollen wir ewig hier hängen bleiben? Die Katze will gerettet werden! _

_Kannst du auch einmal an uns denken? Wenn die anderen uns so sehen! Wir werden zum Gespött der Schule!_

_Du solltest nicht so viel auf andere geben, Böse!_

_Pah! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Schüler in dem Draco-Malfoy-Fanclub sind? Wie viele würden den verlassen, nur weil sie sehen, wie du versuchst, eine Katze zu retten und als Ergebnis, wir hier an einem Baum hängen, weil Angst zu feige ist, loszulassen!_

Von oben hörte man das klägliche Maunzen der Katze.

_Wir müssen ihr helfen!_

_Nein!_

„Draco?" kam es leise von unten.

_Unser Ruf, ruiniert! Mach endlich die Augen auf, Angst!_

Angst schüttelte heftig den Kopf. _Ich traue mich nicht!_

„Draco, was machst du da oben? Komm herunter!"

Der blonde Slytherin, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Angst!"gestand er leise.

_Bist du wahnsinnig, das zuzugeben! Bei Merlin, wir sollten uns umbringen!_

„Angst? Draco Malfoy und Angst?"Eine zweite Stimme kam von unten.

„Ich wollte eine Katze retten! Aber es ist zuuu hoooooch!"schluchzte Draco. „Ich komme nicht mehr herunter."

_Wie konntest du das sagen! _Böse war den Tränen nahe.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!"Draco spürte, wie jemand nach seinen Beinen griff. „Du kannst jetzt loslassen!"

_Nur Mut, Angst!_

Und tatsächlich ließ Angst los. Draco landete sicher auf dem Boden. Erleichtert wischte er sich über die Stirn und sah sich seine Retter an. Es waren Blaise und Granger.

_Das Schlammblut! Schlimmer kann es schon nicht mehr werden!_

„Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Blaise behutsam.

Draco nickte und starrte auf den Boden. Er traute sich nicht, aufzusehen, um nicht in die spöttischen Gesichter der Beiden zu blicken.

„Du wolltest also die Katze retten, ja?"fragte Blaise sardonisch, während Granger weiterhin schwieg. „Wer hätte das jemals gedacht!"

_Wir bringen beide um! Sie würden sowieso nicht vermisst werden!_

_Nein! _zischte Gut.

_Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange Blaise uns damit aufziehen wird?_

„Würdest du es mir erklären?"

_Ich werde ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagen!_

_Nein! _

Denn bevor Gut auch nur den Mund aufmachte, drehte Draco sich wutschnaubend um und stapfte davon.

Er hörte nur noch, wie Granger sagte. „Das war sehr... seltsam!"

„Er steht in letzter Zeit oft neben der Spur!"meinte sein bester Freund. Dann war Draco auch schon außer Reichweite, als dass er noch mehr hören konnte.

_Innerhalb einer Stunde wird es die ganze Schule wissen! Wir sind blamiert! _

_Du übertreibst! Wohin gehen wir eigentlich? _

_Zum Astronomieturm, uns umbringen!_

---

_Wir hätten springen sollen!_

_Sei doch einmal ehrlich, Böse! Es war klar, dass Angst das verhindern würde! Daran hättest du einmal denken sollen! _

_Wir haben den Turm noch nicht einmal _betreten_ können!_

_Ja, du weißt doch, dass Angst Höhenangst hat! Und er wusste, wie hoch es da war!_

_Oh Merlin, ich kann mit der Schmach nicht mehr leben! Ich hasse Herm!_

_Nana, so schlimm kann es auch nicht sein!_

---

_Reviews: _

_An Gugi: Jaaaa, eindeutig versaut... Aber ein unschuldiger, reiner Kuss kann irgendwann ja nicht schaden, hm?_

_An Moin: Ein Elefant bei den Schlümpfen? Aber nur, wenn es der Elefant aus der Sendung mit der Maus ist! _

_An Arwen: Wer hat nicht diese leise böse Stimme im Kopf? Jaaa, meine fordert geradezu Gut und Böse wieder zu vertreiben. Aber ich wehre mich (im Moment) noch erfolgreich..._

_An Snuggles: Wann wird Böse es endlich begreifen???_

_An Diabolo: Oh, ich werde ganz rot! Eine der besten? Wirklich? Jetzt fühle ich mich gut..._

_  
An Samy: Ja, ich wollte Blaise nicht mit Ron zusammenkommen lassen, da dieser oft in fast sämtlichen FFs sein Partner ist/wird... Ich dachte, Herm könnte das auch mal gebrauchen... _

_An Severina. Ja, mein Schreibtisch hat gerade ein großes Loch... muss wohl irgendwann einen neuen kaufen! Kam nur daher, weil ich eine Gänsehaut bekommen habe, wegen „hab dich lieb!"brrr... gg_

_An Glaniel: Natürlich wird das dein Titel! Den hast du jetzt für immer, meine nervigste Leserin..._

_An LuckyShadow: Eine süchtige? Und was, wenn die Geschichte dem Ende zuläuft?_

_An Jo Lizard: Kein Laptop? Also wirklich? Lebst du hinterm Mond gg? Aber immerhin hast du Internet... schon mal ein Fortschritt..._

_An DarkLuzie: Ich tute mein Bestes!_

_An Pitvansee: Ah, ein neuer Leser, den ich angelockt habe... Ja, gespalten ist mal etwas anderes... _


	7. grausame Folgen

---

Unbehaglich streicht er sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen wandern umher, suchen nach Herm, die wieder irgendeine Gemeinheit ausgeheckt hat. Er kann sie nicht entdecken. Draco atmet auf.

_Oh, keine Angst, Herm wird schon kommen._, meint Gut zuversichtlich. _Schließlich ist es ihre Geschichte. _

_Ja! _hört man Böse brummen. _Noch können wir verschwinden und das Kapitel verbrennen. Wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen._

_Das können wir nicht tun._

_Meine Mutter sagt immer, wir sollen uns vom Feuer fernhalten. _flüstert Angst

Draco geht vorsichtig in die Mitte der Bühne. Seine Augen huschen umher.

Die Zuschauer beachtet er nicht, sieht so vor allem nicht die weiblichen Fans, die schon kleine Kuscheltiere, Blumen und Anziehsachen für die untere Region bereithalten, um sie auf die Bühne zu werfen.

In der einen Hand hält er mehrere zerknitterte Zettel, in der anderen Streichhölzer. Mit einem Grinsen zieht er ein Streichholz heraus.

_Lass es! Das wird nur Ärger geben._

_Feuer? O, bei Merlin, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Feuer ist gefährlich._

_Haltet die Klappe, alle Beide. Dieses Kapitel darf niemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Niemals!_

Das Holz entzündet sich, die kleine Flamme erleuchtet für kurze Zeit Dracos Gesicht. Ein fast schon wahnsinniges Grinsen ist zu sehen.

_Ich werde dir hinterher ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, dass ich es dir gesagt habe!_

Die Flamme nähert sich langsam den Blättern. Bald, bald gibt es kein Kapitel mehr.

„DRACO!"

Draco schreit geschockt auf und verbrennt sich an der Flamme. Stöhnend steckt er sich den Daumen in den Mund.

_Mama hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht mit dem Feuer spielen! _jault Angst. _Mein Daumen, er tut so weh._

_Ha, ich hab's dir ja gesagt!_

_Grr…_

Vorsichtig, die Packung Streichhölzer vor Herm versteckend, dreht er sich um. „H…hi H…Herm. W… was m… machst d… du d… denn h… hier?" Ängstlich zuckt er zusammen.

Herm sieht ihn aus ihren braunen Augen vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich achte darauf, dass die Leser auch wirklich das Kapitel bekommen. Man kann dich keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen."

Schuldbewusst senkt Draco den Kopf.

„Und nun gib den Lesern ihr Kapitel."

Mit zitternden Händen reicht Draco Herm das Kapitel.

_Wir hätten es viel schneller verbrennen sollen!_

**Kapitel 7**

Draco warf sich auf das Bett, den Kopf vergraben in dem Kopfkissen.

_Warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich?_

_Ganz ruhig, Böse. Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe._

_Mir nicht! Aber dir! Es ist alles deine Schuld!_

Draco seufzte, grub seinen Kopf noch tiefer ins Kissen. So hörte er auch nicht die Tür, die sich öffnete. „Draco?" fragte vorsichtig eine Stimme.

Genervt blickte der Blonde auf und erkannte Blaise. „Was?" zischte er.

_Er ist gekommen, um uns zu verhöhnen! Es ist alles deine Schuld! _

In der Hand hielt sein bester Freund ein kleines Kätzchen. „Hier! Das wolltest du retten!"

_Oh, ist das süüüüßßßß!_

Gut grabschte sich die Katze und knuddelte es.

_Ein Draco Malfoy kennt das Wort _süß_ nicht._

Aber Gut ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Immer mehr _süße_ und _putzige_ Wörter drangen aus Dracos Mund, bedachten damit den Kater, der sich maunzend an ihn schmiegte.

„Er hat kein Zuhause." fügte Blaise hinzu, der stirnrunzelnd das Ganze beobachtete.

_Wir behalten ihn._

_Beißt er?_

_Wir werden sie opfern, töten, was auch immer. Aber wir werden sie nicht behalten! Verstanden?_

Aber Gut wollte davon nichts wissen. Mit einem entzückenden Grinsen beugte Draco sich vor und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf das schwarze Fell. „Wie sollen wir dich nennen?" flüsterte er leise. „Blacky? Schnurri? Pussy?"

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Also wirklich, Draco, seit wann würdest du eine Katze so nennen?" Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf Dracos Bett.

_Sitzt er gerade auf unserem Bett? _

Draco ließ ein Knurren los, das Blaise sofort veranlasste, wieder aufzustehen.

_Sei nicht so gemein zu Blaise. Er ist unser bester Freund. Oh, sieh mal, wie die Katze sich an uns schmiegt. Sie mag uns!_

„Draco?" Blaise beugte sich vor. „Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht darüber reden, warum du versucht hast, eine Katze zu retten?"

_Oh, jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihm alles zu sagen. _Gut räusperte sich.

„Stinker!" zischte Draco schließlich.

_Hei, was sollte das? _Gut versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Aber Böse ließ das nicht zu.

„Ich nenne ihn Stinker! Das ist der richtige Name für ihn! Und nun…" er wandte sich an Blaise. „… verschwinde."

_Du kannst doch der Katze nicht so einen Namen geben! _zischte Gut empört.

_Habe ich gerade._

_Grr…_

Blaise legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn voller Interesse. „Weißt du, es sieht aus, als ob du innerlich mit dir selbst sprichst."

Dracos Gesicht verwandelte sich in reines Entsetzen, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ach wirklich?" Er stand auf, legte Stinker vorsichtig auf das Bett und wandte sich zur Tür. Sein Kater rollte sich zusammen und war auch schon eingeschlafen.

Während sich der Blonde einen Weg durch den Slytherin-Kerker bahnte, dabei immer wieder Händen von Mädchen und Jungen ausweichend, gelangte er fast ohne Zwischenfälle nach draußen.

Wäre da nicht Pansy Parkinson gewesen, die sich vor den Ausgang stellte, die Arme in den Hüften gestemmt. „Dracilein?" zwitscherte sie.

Über Dracos Körper lief eine Gänsehaut. Hastig sah er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.

_Oh, nein. Oh, nein! Geh weg! Geh weg!_

Draco schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde sie dann verschwinden, nach dem Motto, wenn ich dich nicht sehe, siehst du mich auch nicht.

„Pansy, lass Draco in Ruhe! Schau, er zittert schon!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nahm Blaise seinen besten Freund am Arm und zog ihn nach draußen. „Genau, das meine ich!" meinte er nachdem die Statue vor das Loch gerückt war. „Du hast dich so verändert. Früher hättest du Pansy einfach weggeschubst."

_Früher musste ich mich auch nicht mit Angst herumschlagen, der es zusammen mit Gut darauf anlegt, mich zu ruinieren._

_Pah!, _entgegneten ihm zwei Stimmen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging Draco weiter. Er war wütend, wütend und böse. Seine Finger krampften sich um seinen Zauberstab, bereit jeden, der ihn weiter nervte, zu verfluchen.

„Vielleicht solltest du nicht zum Essen gehen!" schlug Blaise vor.

Aber Draco wollte nicht auf ihn hören – was er später bitter bereute, und ihn einen weiteren demütigen Gang zum Nordturm einbrachte. So saß Draco also im Speisesaal. Sein Magen knurrte vehement. Deshalb nahm er auch nur am Rande die Blicke wahr, die alle Schüler ihm zuwarfen.

_Ich habe das Gefühl, die sind alle unserem Fanclub beigetreten._

Draco sah sich um, bedachte den einen und anderen mit dem berühmten Malfoy Todesblick, bis er schließlich bei Potter stecken blieb, der ihn interessiert musterte.

_Bei Merlin, seine Augen funkeln sogar auf die Entfernung. _

Draco seufzte leise und konnte den Blick nicht von Harry loslassen, bis… ja, bis jemand ihm eine Zeitung unter die Nase hielt. **Hognews **prangte auf dem Titelblatt. Seit wann hatte Hogwarts eine eigene Zeitung? Er fragte es sich nur kurz, bis seine Augen auf der Titelstory hängen blieben.

**Draco Malfoy scheitert bei dem Versuch Katze zu retten**

**Erst heute Vormittag wurde Draco Malfoy, Slytherin-Prinz und ungekrönter Sexgott (Jeder weiß das, es musste nur noch einmal erwähnt werden!) dabei gesehen, wie er versucht hat, ein kleines Kätzchen aus dem Baum zu befreien. Es scheiterte kläglich, sodass Malfoy die Flucht ergriff. Über das Kätzchen ist nichts Näheres bekannt. Bis jetzt hat Malfoy noch keinen Kommentar über sein so ungewöhnliches Verhalten abgegeben. **

Langsam, so unendlich langsam sank die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Jeder starrte ihn an.

_Oh Merlin, wie peinlich. Mein Ruf! MEIN RUF! _

_Stell dich nicht so an! Jetzt wissen sie, dass wir gut sind._

_  
Du… du… ich bring dich um, Gut!_

_Vielleicht sollten wir der Menge huldvoll zuwinken?_

„Genau das wollte ich dir sagen!" Blaise war an ihm herangetreten. „Dean Thomas hat euch gesehen und es brühwarm den Redakteuren unserer neuesten Zeitung berichtet."

„DEAN THOMAS?" schrie er.

_Ich bring ihn um! Ich bring ihn um! ICH BRING IHN UM!_

_Böse, nein!_

Aber es war zu spät. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie ein schlaksiger Junge hastig aufstand und zur Tür eilte. Ein böses Funkeln erschien auf Dracos Gesicht.

_Dafür wird er bezahlen!_

Und Draco rannte hinterher, den Zauberstab griffbereit in der Hand. Er bemerkte nicht, wie zwei Gestalten ihm folgten. In seinem Kopf waren immer nur vier Worte zu hören.

_Ich bring ihn um! Ich bring ihn um!_

Gut und Angst schienen vollkommen verstummt zu sein. Es gab nur noch Böse. Und Böse wollte sich rächen für die Schmach, die Thomas ihm angetan hatte. Er erhaschte den Gryffindor, wie er um die Ecke flüchtete, an einem Porträt, das eine wirklich sehr fette Dame zeigte, anhielt, ein Passwort schrie und hineinschlüpfte.

„NEIN!" schrie Draco. Aber es war zu spät. Das Porträt schob sich wieder vor den Eingang. Immer noch rasend vor Zorn zog Draco seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn vor das Gesicht der fetten Dame.

„Passwort?"

„Mach auf oder ich verbrenne dich!" zischte er.

Das schien das Porträt nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. Aber Böse war es egal. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, um einen Fluch zu rufen, als er auch schon gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. Er nahm erst gar nicht wahr, wer es überhaupt war. Zu groß war die Wut in ihm.

„Malfoy, lass das!"

Er blinzelte. War das…?

_Harry!_

Schlagartig versiegte sein Zorn.

_Potter? Narbengesicht? Nun, wenn ich schon nicht Thomas bekomme, dann wenigstens ihn._

Draco fletschte die Zähne, während er nach dem Kragen des Schwarzhaarigen griff und ihn an sich zog.

_Du wirst Harry nichts tun. Verstanden? Das werde ich nicht zulassen._

Und bevor Böse noch irgendetwas machen konnte, verringerte Gut den letzten Abstand und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund. Harrys Geruch nach Erdbeere und Vanille stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ alles um ihn herum vergessen. Weder Harry noch Draco hörten die klickenden Geräusche.

_Oh, es ist himmlisch!, _wisperte Gut verträumt.

_Ich muss mich übergeben!_

Mit einem Ruck stieß Draco den warmen Körper von sich. „Was sollte das, Potter?"

Verwirrt sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. „Äh, hast _du_ mich nicht gerade geküsst?"

_Eben! Und er hat so gut geschmeckt. Ich will noch einmal._

Langsam zog Draco ihn wieder näher an sich heran…

_Nein!_

… und stieß ihn wieder weg. „Ich bringe dich um, Potter!" zischte er leise und bedrohlich.

Aber der Gryffindor grinste nur. Wutschnaubend ließ Draco ihn stehen.

_Es ist alles deine Schuld, Gut!_

_Oh, es war der schönste Tag, den ich bis jetzt hatte. Ich spüre immer noch seine Lippen._

Draco war nur drei Schritt weit gekommen, als eine Eule vor ihm auftauchte. Sie ließ einen roten Brief vor seinen Füßen fallen. Mit Schrecken erkannte der Slytherin den Heuler und schrie auf.

---

_Was machen wir nur? Ich will ihn nicht aufmachen! Verdammt, ich habe Angst._

_Ganz ruhig, Angst. Wir müssen uns wohl anhören, was Vater zu sagen hat._

_  
Wir verbrennen ihn. Das ist das einzig Nützliche!_

Gut verdreht die Augen. _Das nützt nichts. Meine Güte, das weißt du selber!_

_Hm, hast du eine bessere Idee?, _zischt Böse aufgebracht.

Zitternd tritt Angst vor. _Ich schon!_

_Ach? Ich meine _außer_ weglaufen!_

_Ja!, _wispert Angst. Nur um dann lauter zu rufen: _HAAARRRRYYYY!_

---

_So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Endlich ein lang ersehnter Kuss. Aber was wird die Folge daraus sein?_

_So, zu den Reviews. Also ich muss sagen, ihr habt fleißig reviewt. Immer weiter so._

_An Gugi: Tja, ich glaube, deine Fragen wurden beantwortet. Die Katze ist sicher bei Draco angekommen (Und wird ihm helfen, die Ratten von ihm fernzuhalten) und bei Harry gab es auch einen Fortschritt._

_An Severina: Habe lange nichts mehr von dir gehört…_

_An Glaniel: Nein, habe noch einige Ideen im Petto. Dauert nur etwas, das alles zu realisieren. Aber ihr habt ja Geduld. Ähm, Blaise und Hermione? Äh, na ja, äh… wie soll ich das am Besten erklären?… Äh, es ist so… ach… Hm… Ich glaube, ich verrate da noch nichts gg_

_An Kylyen: Freut mich, dass ich neue Leser gewonnen habe. Aber wie schon bei Glaniel, ich hoffe, dass es nicht so schnell zu Ende ist. Also sei gespannt. _

_An Bluestar: Therapie? Hm, keine schlechte Idee. Nur, dass der Therapeut nicht lange genug leben wird. Böse gefällt das nämlich gar nicht gg._

_An Aditu: Erbärmlich? ERBÄRMLICH? Hast du kein Mitleid. Also wirklich. Weißt du, Aditu, du bringst mich immer wieder auf neue Ideen. Versorge mich und die Story wird sich ausdehnen!_

_An Samy: Oh, meine Stimmen wollen auch nicht so schnell aufhören. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie mögen sie es, Dracos Stimmen zu quälen. _

_An Arwen: Hei, ich habe dein LATERNENPFAHL gesehen UND darauf reagiert. Aber keine Angst, Angst bekommt nicht mehr Macht – hoffe ich jedenfalls._

_An Jo Lizard: Hei, das tat weh! Hinterm Mond brauchst du ein Laptop um meine Geschichten zu lesen. Und übrigens. Ich vermiss dich! Review mal wieder._

_  
An Nathalia: Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht verletzt, als du vom Stuhl gekippt bist… Aber was soll ich sagen? Ich habe eine einschlagende Wirkung gg_

_  
An die Riesin: Das ist doch grauenhaft, nicht. Malfoy und Höhenangst. Und nun stell dir vor, in Magische Geschöpfe muss er auf einen riesigen Vogel fliegen… gg DAS werde ich irgendwann wahrscheinlich auch noch einbauen._

_An Malina: Ich hoffe, dir hat der Rest auch gefallen und bleibst als getreue Leserin…_

_  
An me-chan: Hast du dich wieder beruhigt? Kamen schon die Lachtränen? Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt._

---

So, fleißig reviewen. NICHT VERGESSEN!

Ach, und wollt ihr eine Vorschau? Wollt ihr? Wollt ihr? Nein?

Hm, wahrscheinlich wisst ihr so ungefähr, was im nächsten Kapitel dran kommt…

Bis dann

Katzenauge


	8. Der Heuler

Draco Malfoy tritt vor. Verlegen schabt er mit den Füßen auf dem Boden herum, blickt nicht auf, weil er den Zuschauern nicht in die Augen sehen kann. Er schämt sich, unheimlich sogar.

_Schämen? Wofür sollten wir uns schämen?_ durchbricht eine böse klingende Stimme die Stille.

Der Blonde räuspert sich, ehe er mit leiser Stimme anfängt zu sprechen. „Ich soll mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es mit dem nächsten Kapitel solange gedauert hat."

_Warum entschuldigen _wir_ uns eigentlich? Herm hat doch Schuld! Immerhin schreibt _sie_ ja die Geschichte! Uns trifft dabei keine Schuld!_

_Ach nein? Und wer hat versucht, sie in den letzten Monaten in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?_

_Äh, ihre Katze? Ihre Familie? Ihre Lehrer?_

_Ja. Nein. Nicht nur, meine ich! Ich weiß ganz genau, was für Pläne du hattest! Du brauchst es gar nicht leugnen!_

Hastig versucht Draco, die Stimmen zu bändigen. Aber zu spät.

„Ja, was für Pläne?" kommt es von hinten. Herm tritt auf und mustert Draco scharf, der unter ihrem Blick immer kleiner und kleiner wird.

„Pläne?" stammelt er. „Was für Pläne? Ich weiß von keinen Plänen!" Vorsichtshalber weicht er noch einen Schritt nach hinten aus.

Herm verschränkt abwartend ihre Hände vor der Brust. „Also?"

Draco hat keine Ahnung, was er nun tun soll. Soll er weiter leugnen? Oder soll er alles zugeben, um eine milde Strafe zu bekommen?

Aber Gut kommt ihm zuvor.

_Er wollte dich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Lauerte dir in Träumen auf, vergiftete deine Phantasie. Er wollte, dass du Gespalten endgültig aufgibst_

_  
Danke Gut, das werde ich dir nie vergessen!_

Herm zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach? Ist das so?" Sie geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, er weicht zwei zurück. „Du wolltest, dass ich Gespalten aufgebe? Es mag zwar etwas länger gedauert haben, mit diesem Kapitel hier. Aber dennoch habe ich irgendwann einmal gesagt, dass ich alle meine Geschichten früher oder später zu Ende führen werde."

_Lieber später! _knurrt Böse.

_Für mich kann es gar nicht schnell genug weitergehen! _haucht Gut.

Herm wirft noch einen Unheil versprechenden Blick in Dracos Nähe (Er zuckt dabei zusammen, ahnt er doch, dass er nicht so glimpflich davon kommen wird) und richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Leser. „Obwohl es so lange gedauert hat, hoffe ich, dass diese Geschichte trotz allem noch gelesen wird." Sie lächelt gewinnend. „Viel Spaß beim Lesen!"

**Kapitel 8**

„HARRRRRYYYYY!" schrie Draco so laut, er konnte. Panisch drehte er sich nach allen Seiten um.

_Ein Heuler! Ein Heuler! Wir werden sterben! Wir werden sterben!_

„HARRRRRYYYYY!" schrie Draco erneut. Bei Merlin, er wollte nicht wissen, was sein Vater ihm gleich mitteilen würde.

_Wir sind eine Schande für die Familie Malfoy! _erklang Böses weinerliche Stimme. _Es ist alles nur eure Schuld! Alles nur eure Schuld!_

„Angst, Malfoy?"

Erschrocken drehte Draco sich um. Potter stand da, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

_Meine Güte, ist der heiß!_

Der Blonde wartete nicht lange. Er rannte auf Potter zu und warf sich in seine Arme. „Beschütz mich!" flüsterte er. „Bitte, beschütz mich!"

_Lass Narbengesicht los, verdammt noch mal._

_Nein, nein, er wird uns retten. Harry wird uns retten. Ich weiß es._

Ein Arm schlang sich um seine Hüften und zog ihn näher an Potter heran.

„Mach was!" wimmerte Draco und presste sich noch enger an Potter.

_Ich kann sein höhnisches Grinsen spüren! _schrie Böse erbost. _Geh weg, Angst! Ich werde Narbengesicht das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln, bis er sich nicht rühren kann!_

Aber Angst ließ es nicht zu. Er beherrschte den Körper.

„Es ist ein Heuler, Malfoy!"

_Ach ne, Narbengesicht kann gut kombinieren!_

_Halt den Mund! _zischten Angst und Gut.

„Ich weiß!" flüsterte Draco. „Bitte, hilf mir! Ich will es nicht hören!" Er hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst vor der Stimme seines Vaters. Niemand wusste es, aber manchmal erreicht Lucius eine Stimmhöhe, die sämtliche Gläser zerspringen ließ – in der nächsten Stadt.

Potter beugte sich vor und sah ihm prüfend in die Augen. Draco war froh, dass er ihn noch festhielt, sonst läge er längst auf dem Boden. Solche smaragdgrünen Augen. Er seufzte leise.

„Gib mir das Passwort zum Slytherin-Kerker!"

Draco blinzelte einmal und öffnete den Mund.

_Spinnst du? Du wirst ihm nicht das Passwort verraten. Verdammt, und hör auf zu sabbern. Das ist widerlich._

_Was hat Harry mit dem Passwort vor? _Gut überlegte verwirrt, bis er anfing zu strahlen. _Oh, er will mich besuchen!_

„Schl…"

Gut wurde von Böse verdrängt. _Du wirst ihm das Passwort nicht sagen. Narbengesicht wird es nicht bekommen, verstanden?_

„Mach dich vom Acker, Potter!"

Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du mich nicht gerade noch um Hilfe gebeten?" Er deutete hinter Draco, wo noch immer der Brief lag. „Gib mir das Passwort und ich werde dir helfen!"

„Schlan…"

_Halte dein Mund, verdammt noch mal. Das ist ein Gryffindor, und noch dazu Narbengesicht._

_Du wiederholst dich! Und nun zieh dich zurück._

„Schlangennest!" flüsterte Draco und kniff die Augen ängstlich zusammen. Dann blinzelte er vorsichtig und sah Harry an, der frech grinste.

_Er wird es gegen uns verwenden. Bei Merlin, wenn die anderen Slytherins davon erfahren, sind wir am Ende. Mein Ruf, mein hart erarbeiteter Ruf._

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Scheint ja nicht schwer gewesen zu sein, hm?" Dann richtete er seinen Stab auf den Brief. Draco drückte sich noch enger an den Schwarzhaarigen, befürchtete er doch, dass jede Sekunde die Stimme seines Vaters durch die Gänge schrie. So überhörte er auch den Spruch, den Potter sagte.

„Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen."

Vorsichtig, _sehr_ vorsichtig drehte der Blonde sich um. Um den Brief befand sich eine kleine magische Kuppel. Und dann öffnete sich der Brief, wie von Geisterhand. Draco zuckte zusammen. Aber die Stimme seines Vaters kam nur geflüstert herüber.

„_**Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie. Du rettest eine Katze? EINE KATZE? Haben wir dir keine richtige Erziehung gegeben? Eine Katze, du solltest dich schämen…"**_

_Ich kann da nicht hinhören! Bei Merlin, musste er uns einen Heuler schicken? Ich glaube, ich falle in Ohnmacht…_

_Äh, Böse, ist das nicht eigentlich Angst' Aufgabe? Außerdem hast du es sehr schwer gerade jetzt in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Du siehst doch, was Angst gerade macht, oder?_

Böse sah es nicht. Er war viel zu sehr mit sich und seiner Ohnmacht beschäftigt, als das er bemerkte, wie Angst die Kontrolle übernommen hatte.

Draco drückte sich an Harry, nicht willens, ihn noch einmal loszulassen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Gryffindors.

_Hm, das riecht himmlisch! _flüsterte Gut und presste sich noch enger an den warmen Körper.

„Du zitterst!" Potters Stimme war leise, wie ein Hauch. Eine Gänsehaut lief über Dracos Rücken. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob es wegen des Briefes war oder wegen Harrys Anwesenheit.

Draco antwortete nicht, zu sehr genoss er die Nähe, die aber schon bald jäh unterbrochen wurde.

Ein Maunzen war zu hören und dann bohrten sich auch noch scharfe Krallen ziemlich unsanft in seine Waden. Er brüllte vor Schmerz auf.

_Wir werden angegriffen! Wir werden angegriffen! Hilfe! Hilfe!_

_Aus dem Weg, Angst! Wer immer das war, wird dafür büßen! Das schwöre ich!_

Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und blickte sich um. Niemand zu sehen. Er bleckte seine Zähne. Irgendjemand trieb einen üblen Scherz mit ihm. Und er würde es bitter bereuen. Er war ein Malfoy, jawohl!

„Wo bist du?" zischte er.

„Oh, ist das niedlich!" rief Harry auf einmal und bückte sich. Vor ihm saß Stinker und miaute herzlich.

_Ich bring ihn um!_

_Sieh mal, wie Harry mit Stinker umgeht. Ist das niedlich!_

_Bei Merlin, ich glaube, mir wird schlecht! Schnurrt er? Schnurrt er gerade? Diese hinterhältige Ratte._

_Es ist eine Katze. Und ich würde auch einmal gerne so von ihm verwöhnt werden._

„Du bist aber eine süße Katze. Hast du auch einen Namen?" Harry streichelte das kurze seidige Fell.

„Stinker!" zischte Draco. „Sein Name ist Stinker!"

Harry sah auf, eine Augenbraue erhoben und blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Wer gibt einer Katze denn so einen Namen?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich bedrohlich.

_Was fällt Narbengesicht ein, so etwas zu sagen?_

_Nun, er hat Recht. Mir gefällt der Name auch nicht._

_Ach, was weißt du schon davon, jemanden den richtigen Namen zu geben?_

Gut hätte die Augen verdreht, wenn er welche hätte. Stattdessen sagte er nur: _Genauso viel wie du. Wir sind eigentlich eine Person, hast du das schon vergessen?_

_Ich versuche es, so oft wie möglich zu verdrängen._

„Hast du etwas dagegen?" fauchte Draco nach einer Weile, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Potter noch immer eine Antwort erwartete.

Dieser schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen!" Er hob Stinker vorsichtig hoch. „Ist das die Katze die du gerettet hast?"

_War logisch, dass Narbengesicht sich darüber lustig machen wird. Wir sind der Spott von Hogwarts._

Aber Gut hörte nicht hin. Fasziniert starrte er in smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn neckisch anfunkelten. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du auch einmal ein Held sein kannst."

Draco nickte, unfähig etwas sagen. Sein Mund wurde ganz trocken, seine Augen groß, als Harry sich langsam vorbeugte, seine Lippen zu einem schelmischen Lächeln verzogen.

_Er wird uns küssen! Er wird uns küssen! Okay, tief durchatmen, tief durchatmen! Es ist ja noch so, als wenn es das erste Mal wäre. _Gut wartete angespannt.

_Noch ein Kuss? _schrie Böse entsetzt. _Bei Merlin, nicht noch ein Kuss!_

Draco machte das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab parat und hielt ihn zitternd an Harrys Brust.

„Einen Schritt näher und du siehst die Vöglein singen!"

Der Gryffindor hob seine Augenbraue. Und Draco blieb die Luft weg. Seine Knie drohten unter ihm nachzugeben.

„Hast du Angst?"

„Nein!" Nicht nur er, auch seine Stimme zitterte. Und er hasste sich dafür.

Harry grinste ihn an und kam einen Schritt näher. „Ich glaube dir nicht!" Seine Hand umschloss die Spitze des Zauberstabes und schob ihn zur Seite. „Du hast Angst. Wovor? Vor mir?" Er kam näher und näher.

Draco wich hastig zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

_Ach komm schon, Böse. Nur ein Kuss und ich werde zufrieden sein. Ein einziger Kuss nur!_

Böse schnaubte. _Lieber würde ich mir die Zehennägel rausreißen, mich in heißes Öl legen, mir Nägel durch meinen Körper stoßen, mir von Pansy einen Striptease ansehen, mich mit Pech übergießen, Filchs Folterkammer besuchen …_

_Jaja, ich habe es verstanden!_

…_mich in ein Becken voller Haie stürzen, Pansy beim Striptease zusehen, mir eine Glatze rasieren, mich vom Besen stürzen, Pansy beim Striptease zusehen…_

_Okay, ich habe es begriffen! _

Aber Böse war nicht zu bremsen, immer mehr Foltermethoden fielen ihm ein, wobei Pansy und ihr Striptease eine große Rolle spielten. Die Leser haben hier natürlich keine Ahnung, aber Draco war wirklich einmal unfreiwillig in den Genuss eines Striptease gekommen. Ein folgenschweres Trauma war die Folge. Jahrelang hatte er danach noch Albträume. Er schüttelte sich und verdrängte den Anblick augenblicklich und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Gegenwart. Denn Harry Potter, Held aller Helden, war schon bedrohlich nahe.

_Was hat er vor? _fragte Angst mit piepsiger Stimme.

_Egal, was es ist, er wird es nicht ausführen. _Böse grinste hämisch.

_Du wirst ihm nichts antun, hast du verstanden?_

_Diesmal wirst du mich nicht aufhalten!_

Und Draco hob erneut seinen Zauberstab. Ein böses Grinsen breitete sich aus, als er seinen Mund öffnete, um ihm den Impedimenta-Fluch an den Hals zu setzen.

„Im…" brachte er gerade noch heraus, als auch schon Gut die Oberhand gewann und den Zauberspruch leicht umwandelte. „…mortalitas quadra 1!"

_Whaaa? Was hast du gemacht?_

Zufrieden besah Gut sich sein Werk.

Um Harry herum schwebten Immortellen zu Boden. Harry sah verwirrt, wie eine davon auf seiner Hand landete. „Malfoy?" Er starrte Draco ungläubig an, konnte nicht verstehen, warum Draco ausgerechnet Blumen herbeizauberte.

_Bei Merlin, tief durchatmen. Das ist alles nicht wahr! Gut hat Narbengesicht keine Blumen gezaubert. Gleich wache ich auf und es ist alles nur ein Traum, ein Albtraum._

_Nein, ich glaube kaum! _meinte Gut vergnügt und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

Aber Böse kam ihm zuvor. _Oh nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen. _

Es gab ein kurzes Gerangel, wer nun die Oberhand über den Körper haben wollte. Böse gewann.

„Malfoy?" Harry war immer noch verwirrt. Er kam auf Draco zu.

Und er? Er konnte nur das einzig Richtige machen: er flüchtete.

ssss

_jetzt weiß ich es wieder, warum ich Herm in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte. Sie hat es nicht anders verdient._

_Aber Böse, wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten?_

_Wie ich das behaupten kann? Blumen? Hallo, du hast Blumen gezaubert! Was soll Narbengesicht nur von uns denken?_

_Ich finde es faszinierend, dass du dich darum sorgst, was Harry von uns denken könnte._

_Whaa, spinnst du? Mich interessiert gar nicht, was Narbengesicht denkt._

_Ich habe Angst, was die anderen mit uns machen, wenn sie erfahren, was wir gezaubert haben. _Angst' Stimme zitterte.

_Niemand, wirklich niemand, wird uns etwas antun. Dafür wird Böse schon sorgen._

_Pah!_

_Außerdem gibt es da immer noch Harry! _meint Gut mit fröhlich klingender Stimme.

sssss

1 Dieser Spruch ist frei erfunden. Ich bitte um Verständnis, aber ich brauchte einen „guten" Spruch.

ssssss

Reviews:

An Gugi: Du lachst dich weg? Lachst du dich auch wieder da? Es geht nämlich weiterrrrrrr!

An Aditu: Nein, nein, sie wird schon leben. Denkst du wirklich, ich lasse eine Katze sterben? So sadistisch angehaucht bin noch nicht einmal ich! Sicher fragst du dich, was Snape über den „Sexgott" in HogNews denken wird. Aber hei, ich frage mich, wie die Schüler reagieren, wenn sie von Dracos und Harrys Kuss lesen…

An Schnuckiputz: Ja, früher war er eisig. Und heute ist er so… lieb. Auch wenn man das nach dem 6. Band wohl nicht mehr sagen kann…

An Glaniel: Nun, ich denke, dass er die Stimmen im letzten oder vorletzten Kapitel wieder verliert. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel dazwischen sind. Und ja, das mit Pansy habe ich extra gemacht.

An LuckyShadow: So, du hattest ja eine lange Verschnaufpause zwischen diesen Kapiteln, damit du dich wieder beruhigen konntest.

An Kylyen: Okay, beruhige dich! Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du dich bei diesem Kapitel verhalten hast. Aber wenn es das gleiche Verhalten wie beim letzten Kapitel war, frage ich mich, ob du dich so bald wieder beruhigen würdest…

An Me-chan: Ja, an deinem bösen Lachen wirst du wirklich noch arbeiten. Ach, und was waren das für klickende Geräusche? Vielleicht Snape, der in der Nähe gehäkelt hat?

KyonoShinigami: Gut, und was heißt das jetzt, was du am Ende deiner Review geschrieben hast? Kann nämlich kein Portugiesisch, nasapolonisch, tackatuckländisch, oder was auch immer das für eine Sprache war gg

An Jo Lizard: Dir verzeihen? Wo du mich so lange im Stich gelassen hast? Schnief, denkst du auch einmal, nur einmal an mein schwaches Herz oder die Beulen, die ich wegen dir bekomme?

Marenvs: Du liest lieber das Kapitel, statt das Vorwort? Manche machen es umgekehrt. Also ist für jeden was dabei gg. Und natürlich wirst du verstehen, wenn ich dir nicht sagen kann, was für eine Stimme am Ende übrig bleibt. Dann wäre ja der ganze Spaß weg gg.

Danke auch an Wow, ron likes blondes best, blub und Avallyn Black.

Natürlich darf ich auch nicht die Schwarzleser vergessen. Hier einen Gruß an euch und die Bitte, mir in einer Review zu schreiben, wie ihr meine Geschichte findet.

ssss


End file.
